BECAUSE OF YOU
by Happyly2810
Summary: Aku tidak tahu apa yang menjadi alasanku mencintaimu, aku tidak tau apa yang menyebabkanku menangis saat melihatmu, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku terus bertahan dalam keterdiamanku, yang aku tahu kaulah alasan di balik semua ketidak tahuanku. HUNHAN/dan semua member EXO/GS/Newbe
1. Chapter 1

Tap Tap Tap

Derap langkah kaki terdengar nyaring di antara padatnya pejalan kaki di sepanjang trotoar jalan, ini awal musim semi yang menyenangkan bagi semua warga korea selatan.

Jalan-jalan , pertokoan, taman, bahkan sekolahpun sudah ramai oleh para siswa/siswi yang biasanya akan bermalas-malasan di balik selimut tebal, kini terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk memulai aktifitas awal mereka di sekolah, yah ini awal musim semi yang seharusnya menyenangkan tapi tidak bagi wanita berumur 25 tahun ini, Dia Xi Luhan seorang residen spesialis jantung tahun ke dua di Kim's Ki Hospital salah satu rumah sakit besar di korea selatan di bawah naungan Kim's Ki Group.

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah kaki gontai menyusuri jalan trotoar , mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari orang di sekitarnya bagaimana tidak penampilan Luhan yang begitu berantakan menjadi perhatian utama dari para pejalan kaki, sebenarnya tidak ada yang terlalu aneh dengan pakaian yang di kenakan Luhan.

Luhan mengenakan setelan kerja seperti biasa, celana bahan berwarna cream yang apik menutupi kaki jenjangnya, di padukan dengan blous pink pastel dengan hiasan pita di sekitar leher, hight hells setinggi 5cm terpasang indah di kaki mungilnya, tas keluaran terbaru hadiah dari sahabat tercintanya bertengger manis di tangan kiri luhan tertutup jas khas seorang residen yang tersampir di lenganya, terlihat sangat sempurna jika saja tak ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata rusa Luhan, make up yang tidak beraturan dengan kunciran rambut yang terlihat sangat asal benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

"haahh.." Lagi-lagi terdengar helaan nafas kasar dari luhan, dengan langkah kaki gontai luhan memasuki salah satu cafe bernuansa clasic bernama "unicorn cafe" .

Terdengar dentingan lonceng dari arah pintu masuk saat Luhan membuka pintu cafe, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari seseorang yang berada di counter kasir Luhan terus berjalan ke arah meja yang biasa dia tempati bersama sahabat -sahabtnya.

Itu Yixing , Zhang Yixing sang pemilik cafe juga sahabat luhan sejak duduk di bangku SHS hingga sekarang.

Yixing terus memperhatikan Luhan yang kini sudah menempati salah satu bangku dan langsung menenggelamkan wajah kusamnya di atas meja .

 _"ada apa dengan anak itu" pikir yixing_

Terdengar lagi dentingan lonceng dari arah pintu masuk cafe, seorang wanita bermata bulat mengenakan jas residen seperti milik Luhanlah pelakunya itu Kyungsoo D.O Kyungsoo seorang residen spesialis bedah berada di tahun dan rumah sakit yang sama dengan luhan, sama seperti Luhan wajah dari wanita ini tidak jauh berbeda sama-sama kusam dan menyedihkan, dia berjalan ke arah luhan dan menempatkan dirinya di depan Luhan juga menenggelamkan wajah nya di atas meja yang sama sekali tidak di sadari Luhan.

Yixing lagi-lagi hanya mampu menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan heran.

Selanjut nya kembali terdengar dentingan lonceng dari arah pintu masuk dua wanita dengan tinggi badan berbeda memasuki cafe milik yixing , yang satu bertubuh tinggi dengan lingkaran mata alami seperti panda itu Huang Zitao dan satunya memiliki pipi tembem seperti bakpaw dia Kim Minseok. hanya satu yang sama di antara keduanya yaitu sama-sama berwajah menyedihkan dan muram, lagi-lagi yixing hanya mampu meringis menahan kesal atas tingkah para wanita menyedihkan ini.

Baru saja yixing menghentikan pandangannya saat kedua wanita tadi menempatkan diri di bangku kosong di meja yang sama dengan Luhan dan si mata bulat, lonceng cafe terdengar lagi kali ini sedikit terdengar keras karena si pelaku terlihat sangat buru-buru saat memasuki cafe.

Yixing memejamkan mata menahan amarahnya dan dia berfikir lain kali akan mengganti lonceng itu dengan suara lembut suaminya, baru kali ini dia kesal pada suara lonceng cafe yang dia pasang sendiri, dia akan senang-senang saja sebenarnya jika yang masuk berulang kali adalah pelanggan tapi ini hanya lima wanita menyedihkan yang mempersuram suasana cafe, untung saja saat ini cafe sedang sepi.

seorang wanita bermata sipit dengan hiasa eyelener yang cantik memasuki cafe itu Byun Baekhyun, dia menormalkan pernafasannya terlebih dahulu setelah berlari dari van miliknya memasuki cafe, melihat sekeliling lalu mengernyit heran saat melihat 4 wanita yang berposisi sama di salah satu meja bundar yang juga menjadi tempat tujun wanita itu.

Bukannya bertanya atau sekedar berbasa-basi Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang di lakukan ke 4 wanita yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya.

Yixing benar-benar merasa kesal , ada apa sebenarnya dengan para wanita ini dia berjalan menghampiri meja para wanita menyedihkan itu dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentakan karena kesal.

"ada apa dengan wajah muram kalian ?" tanya yixing melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada.

Tapi tak kunjung ada jawaban.

yixing sudah bersiap-siap menendang meja di hadapannya sampai jawaban lirih dari kelima wanita itu menghentikan niatnya "ini menyakitkan" Luhan

"ini menyedihkan"Baekhyun

"ini gila"Zitao

"sangat menyebalkan"Minseok

"ini buruk"kyungsoo

"SANGAT BURUK" teriakan frustasi dari mereka meggema di seluruh penjuru cafe, mereka menegakan kepala saling pandang dan kembali menenggelamkan kepala mereka di atas meja.

"ya tuhan, kalian benar-benar" geram yixing frustasi. Tapi setelanya tercetak smirk menakutkan dari sudut bibir yixing , tanpa pikir panjang yixingpun langsung berlalu mengambil ponsel pintarnya kembali menghampiri meja suram itu mencari posisi yang pas lalu _

JPRET

Yixing mengambil gambar ke 5 wanita itu dan langsung mengupload di SNS pribadinya dengan caption _siapapun tolong bawa para wanita menyedihkan ini, aku tidak mau cafeku bangkrut karena aura suram yang mereka sebarkan T_T_ terdengar jahat memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini satu-satunya cara agar para malaikat tampan itu datang dan menghentikan kesuraman di cafe miliknya.

TING

Ponsel yixing berbunyi tanda pemberitahuan masuk dari SNS miliknya.

 _Chanyeol_park "aku akan datang noona, bersabarlah"_

 _Kim Kai"kau akan terselamatkan noona, dia milikku jangan apa-apakan dia"_

Yixing mendecih geli membaca komentar menggelikan dari Kai

 _Junmyoon_Kim"sabar unicorn ku aku akan datang"_

Kedua sudut bibir yixing melengkung ke atas menciptakan senyuman manis setelah membaca komentar terakhir di SNS nya. Itu adalah beberapa komentar dari para malaikat tampan yang akan menyelamatkan cafenya.

Oke sepertinya sekarang yixing harus bersiap-siap melarikan diri demi menghindari amukan dari , Rusa, Hamster,Panda,Penguin,dan Puppy liar karena kelancangannya mengupload wajah-wajah suram mereka.

.

.

.

"hiks...hiks" mendengar suara isakan semua wanita yang berada di sana termasuk yixing yang tadi berniat melarikan diri mengalihkan perhatian pada Luhan itu suara tangisannya.

Yixing berputar menghampiri luhan dan duduk di samping rusa menyedihkan itu setelah sebelumnya mengambil kursi dari meja lain.

"Lu ada apa hm ?" tanya yixing lembut mengelus surai hitam milik luhan berharap dengan elusan itu Luhan bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

Luhan bangkit menegakkan kepalanya menatap ke lima sahabatnya dengan pandangan sendu. "Ada apa Lu? Berceritalah" tutur kyungsoo lembut mengelus pelan punggung tangan luhan yang ada di hadapannya.

Baekhyun,Zitao,dan Minseokpun lebih mendekatkan diri agar mampu mendengar cerita luhan dengan baik. "a.. aku dan Minho , .." Luhan merasa suaranya benar-benar hilang entah ke mana dia ingin meceritakan apa yang terjadi setidaknya dengan cara itu dia bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Tapi mengingat kejadian semalam benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"kau dan Minho kenapa Lu? Kalian bertengkar ?" tanya Minseok yang kini mengelus punggung Luhan lembut. Luhan menggeleng "Lalu kenapa?" tanya Zitao sedikit tidak sabar demi suara cempreng milik Jongdae Zitao benar-benar merasa tidak sabar mendengar cerita luhan yang terkesan bertele-tele.

 _Okey sabarkan dirimu zitao_

"kami berakhir" tutur luhan lirih yang mampu terdengar walaupun mereka harus menggunakan kekuatan berlebihan untuk menajamkan pendengaran mereka.

Mereka mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dengan gumaman pelan sebeleum_

"APA!?" mereka memekik kencang yang hampir saja membuat Luhan terjungkal kebelakang karena kerasnya teriakan kelima sahabatnya ini.

 _Benar-benar Lamaban._

"bagaimana bisa, demi tuhan Lu kalian sudah bertunangan dan satu bulan lagi kalian bahkan akan menikah" protes baekhyun panjang lebar, dia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa ini harus terjadi di saat seharusnya mereka berada dalam kebahagiaan.

"itu benar Lu, kenapa kalian mengakhiri ini?" mendengar pertanyaan dari kyungsoo yang terdengar sedikit lebih lembut dari protesan baekhyun tadi Luhan menghela nafas panjang lalu mulai menjelaskannya.

"aku tidak tahu, selama satu minggu ini kami baik-baik saja, yah walaupun terkadang terjadi pertengkaran kecil tapi itu sudah sangat biasa, sampai akhirnya semalam dia datang ke apartemenku dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan ini, dia ingin berpisah dariku" luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan isakan yang sudah memberontak minta di keluarkan, ini sunggu sangat menyakitkan bagi luhan.

Luhan membuang nafas kasar lagi "aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, aku mencoba menahannya tapi dia tetap ingin kita berakhir..hiks" habis sudah pertahananya , luhan benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya setelah mendapat tatapan iba yang kelima sahabatnya berikan.

Luhan menangis pilu, ini benar-benar menyakitkan bagaimana tidak luhan di tinggalkan bersama mimpi-mimpi indah yang selama ini dia rangkai untuk dia wujudkan setelah menjadi seorang istri nanti, tapi apa ini bukan kebahagiaan yang dia dapat melainkan rasa sakit yang menyesakan seperti ini.

Lagi-lagi Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja masih dengan air mata yang terus saja keluar dari mata Indah milik Luhan"Kenapa ? kenapa harus seperti ini hiks.." gumam Luhan di antara tangisannya.

Yixing meraih luhan memberikan pelukan hangat sambil sesekali terus menggumamkan kata-kata penenang pada Luhan "lu dengar ," sedikit menyamankan posisinya yixing kembali berucap "mungkin saja dia memang bukan jodohmu, bukan kah ini bagus kau bisa melihat dari sisi baiknya, dia bukan orang yang tepat untukmu Lu" yixing berkata sangat lembut tapi mampu di dengar jelas Olah Luhan maupu ke 4 sahabatya.

"yixing benar Lu , aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain mengatakan ini padamu percayalah setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih dari apa yang kau dapatkan sebelumnya" tutur Baekhyun lembut meggenggam tangan luhan mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan pada sahabatnya itu.

"sudah lah berhenti menangisi lelaki berengsek itu, air mata mu terlalu berharga untuk kau sia-siakan rusa" sambil menahan emosi zitao berucap selembut mungkin bukan saat yang tepat untuk dia meledak saat ini, sebenarnya sejak tadi dia sudah sangat ingin berlari keluar mecari si brengsek minho untuk di hadiahinya jurus wushu terbaru yang baru minggu lalu dia pelajari. Si minho itu benar-benar harus di beri pelajaran.

Setelah hampir 20 menit menangis akhirnya Luhan sudah mulai bisa sedikit lebih tenang dengan bantuan dan kata-kata penyemangat dari para sahabatnya tentu saja.

"sudah lebih baik ?"tanya yixing melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dan berkata "terimakasih" dengan sedikit senyuman mencoba memberi tahuakan pada sahabat-sahabatnya dia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.

"jadi" suara yixing terdengar lagi kini perhatiannya beralih pada 4 sahabatnya yang lain."apa yang terjadi pada kalian ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yixing luhan yang sedari tadi sibuk membenahi make up nya mengerjap mencoba memahami situasi saat ini _"benar juga bukan hanya aku yang sedang dalam masalah tapi mereka juga" pikir Luhan._

"aku baru sadar kalian juga sama menyedihkannya sepertiku ada apa ?" tanya Luhan kini sudah kembali ke mode cerianya , _dia berkepribadian ganda aku rasa_ kira-kira begitulah yang di pikirkan para sahabatnya.

"ini soal perjodohan itu, ayah tetap memaksaku untuk menerima perjodohan yang sudah dia rencanakan" tutur Zitao dengan expresi kesal yang terlihat sangat kentara.

Huang Zitao anak tunggal dari Huang Zoumi dan Im yoona pewaris tunggal HuangZi group perusahana elektronik terbesar ke 2 di China yang kini mulai membuka cabang baru di Korea Selatan.

Perjodohan adalah satu hal yang teramat sangat Zitao benci tapi mau bagaimana lagi seperti sudah tradisi penggabungan antara dua perusahaan besar akan terikat dengan embel-embel perjodohan antara pewaris kedua perusahaan, yah diantara keenam wanita ini hanya Zitaolah seorang pewaris perusahaan besar.

"ayah mu benar-benar serius menjalin kerja sama dengan WuFan Group ?" tanya yixing

"iyah, dan aku tidak bisa menolak itu" jawab Zitao dengan suara lirih.

"oke kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya nanti, sekarang kalian kyungi, baeeki, minie eoniie apa yang terjadi" tanya Luhan lagi benar-benar sudah dalam mode baik-baik saja, wanita luar biasa.

"Jongin mengajakku menemui keluarganya, dan aku belum siap kalian tau kan kalau ibunya belum bisa menerimaku sepenuhnya, ibunya terlalu cemburu padaku karena jongin terkadang lebih mendahulukanku dibanding kepentingannya sendiri" menghela nafas panjang kyungsoo kembali berucap "aku sungguh takut jika lagi-lagi ibunya meminta ku untuk meninggalkan jongin"

"itu memang rumit kyung, kau dan aku sama saja bedanya yang menghalangi hubunganku dengan chanyeol itu agensi, kadang aku sedikit menyesal kenapa aku memilih menjadi seorang solois di bandingkan melanjutkan kuliahku di bidang kedokteran" mendengar penuturan lirih dari baekhyun kyungsoo yang berada di samping baekhyung langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu erat.

Dia tau seberapa sulitnya kehidupan sahabatnya ini, setelah lulus dari SHS baekhyun langsung mengikuti audisi di SM entertainmen dan di debutkan sekitar 2 tahun lalu menjadi seorang solois , dan keberuntungan memang berpihak pada baekhyun saat itu dengan mudah karyanya langsung bisa di terima para penikmat musik di korea selatan walaupun terkadang banyak juga kritikan yang dia dapatkan.

Tapi semua itu sama sekali tidak berdampak banyak pada karirnya, bahkan saat ini Byun Baekhyun benar-benar berada dalam puncaknya, agency juga sudah tau sebenarnya soal status Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan mereka mengijinkan itu hanya saja benar-benar harus di sembunyikan dari publik.

Semuanya berjalan lancar selama dua tahun ini, tak ada rumor apapun tentang baekhyun tapi sekitar 2 minggu lalu foto2 baekhyun dan chanyeol yang sedang berlibur di inggris beredar luas dan menjadi scandal karena hal ini agency meminta baekhyun untuk mengakhiri hubungan nya dengan chanyeol yang jelas saja di tolak mentah-mentah oleh baekhyun.

 _Benar-benar rumitkan kisah cinta mereka._

Dan kini giliran Kim Minseok yang menceritakan apa yang terjadi, desaigner muda ini tak jauh berbeda kisah cinta nya sama-sama memiliki kisah cinta yang menyedihkan bahkan mungkin paling menyedihkan , dia masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya "Kim Jongdae" yang saat ini menjadi calon tunangan wanita lain, bukan apa-apa sebenarnya jika mereka berpisah karena kemauan mereka masing-masing tapi perpisahan mereka ini di dalangi oleh sang ibu si mantan kekasih, mereka saling mencintai sejak duduk di bangku SHS Jongdae adalah teman satu kelasnya dulu.

Bahkan saat SHS dulu mereka di juluki pasangan teromantis karena jarangnya mereka bertengkar atau terlibat konflik, kemanapun mereka pergi mereka selalu berdua, ibarat kata di mana ada Jongdae di situ juga ada Minseok, sampai pada saat 2 tahun lalu saat itu Minseok menjadi lulusan terbaik di universitas fashion ternama di paris dan membawa gelar "desaigner muda yang sukses" setelah 2 hari pulang ke kampung halamannya "Korea" jongdae membawa minseok menemui ibunya.

Pada awalnya minseok di terima dengan sangat baik, tapi saat ibu jongdae tau minseok adalah seorang desaigner wajah ceria "calon ibu mertua"nya berubah datar sedatar-datarnya, minseok tidak tau sebab dari pengusiran yang dia alami malam itu yang jelas dua hari kemudian ibu jongdae datang menemui minseok dan berkata "mulai saat ini hubunganmu dengan anakku berakhir, aku sudah menjodohkan jongdae dengan wanita yang latar belakangnya lebih baik dan lebih aku sukai" setelahnya terdengar bantingan pintu yang menyadarkan minseok dari keterkejutannya.

Tentu saja minseok tidak tinggal diam saat itu, dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau balau dia berhasil sampai di kantor jongdae dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran milik jongdae dengan tergesa jongdae langsung menghampiri minseok yang saat itu masih mematung di pintu masuk sambil menghirup sisa-sisa oksigen di ruangan itu.

Jongdae memeluk minseok sangat erat sambil terus menggumamkan kata "maaf" yang jelas di dengar oleh minseok, seketika tubuh minseok melemas belum sempat dia bertanya tapi dengan sikap jongdae yang seperti ini dia tau pada saat itu juga hubungan mereka berakhir, perlu di ketahui jongdae sangat amat mencintai ibunya dan minseok tau itu, walaupun terasa sakit tapi minseok harus mengerti dan mau tidak mau dia menerima apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan ibu dari "kekasih"nya itu.

Dan hari ini dia mendapatkan undangan pertunangan atas nama "Kim Jongdae dan Lee Saeron" itulah penyebab raut wajah suram Minseok saat ini.

"kenapa kisah cintaku menyedihkan seperti ini, bahkan ini lebih menyedihkan dari drama-drama yang selalu di mainkan baekhyun" ujar minseok menopang dagu di atas meja dengan kedua tangannya.

"bukan hanya kau minie eonie tapi kita juga," gumam Tao mengikuti apa yang minseok lakukan.

"haahh" lagi-lagi Luhan membuang nafas kasar lalu berucap "aku rasa hanya Yixing yang beruntung di sini"

Dengusan kasar terdengar dari yixing "kau tidak lihat, kesalahan yang sudah si kaya raya junmyoon itu lakukan" tutur yixing lalu menunjuk perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

Yixing sedang hamil 3 bulan dan itu perbuatan dari kekasihnya junmyoon.

Dia hamil sebelum dia menikah dengan junmyoon, saat itu junmyoon dalam keadaan mabuk berat yang mengakibatkan dia membobol paksa keperawanan yixing , hampir 5bulan yixing tidak mau bertemu dengan junmyoon karena kelancangan lelaki itu, sampai pada akhirnya di bulan ke 6 setelah kejadian tragis itu,dia mengetahui ada nyawa lain di dalam dirinya yang berusia 9 minggu yang mau tidak mau dia harus memberi tahu dan meminta pertanggung jawaban pada junmyoon itupun atas paksaan dari kelima sahabatnya, dan tentu saja dengan senang hati junmyoon mau untuk bertanggung jawab, itu sudah janjinya setela dia menyadari kesalahannya dulu.

Tapi menikahi yixing benar-benar tidak semudah apa yang junmyoon pikirkan, yixing adalah anak seorang panglima pasukan khusus keamanan negara di China tentu saja meminta ijin dari ayah yixing sangat sulit (terlebih Junmyoon dengan lancang telah menghamili anaknya). Bahkan itu lebih sulit dari dia membujuk para investor besar untuk menambah puing-puing dolarnya, dengan segala keajaiban dan keabsurdan ujian yang ayah yixing berikan padanya _dan tidak satupun berhasil dia lewati_ karena kegigihan yang dia tunjukan junmyoon akhirnya sang ayah mertua mengijinkan anaknya untuk dia nikahi.

Dan tepat dua minggu lalu yixing sudah resmi menjadi nyonya KIM.

...

"oke sayang aku tau aku salah, jadi berhenti membahas itu" tanpa keenam wanita itu sadari 3 pria tampan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan santainya. Dan tadi itu suara milik junmyoon.

Mengalihkan keterkejutannya yixing menghampiri junmyoon dan langsung memeluk lelaki itu, itu bawaan bayi kebiasaan yang sangat di sukai junmyoon akhir-akhir ini.

Membiarkan satu pasangan yang sedang saling melepas rindu , dua pria yang memiliki fisik sama-sama di atas rata-rata berjalan menghampiri meja para wanita patah hati , lebih tepatnya menghampiri baekhyun dan kyungsoo.

Si laki-laki bertelinga lebar duduk di samping baekhyun menempati kursi yang sebelumnya di tempati yixing, dan si laki-laki berkulit tan menempati tempat di dekat kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya mengambil kursi dari meja lain.

Satu kecupan di kening Jongin berikan untuk kyungsoo, mendapatkan expresi sedih dari wajah cantik kyungsoo jongin menghela nafas pelan "sayang sudah yah jangan di pikirkan lagi, aku berani bersumpah ibu akan menerimamu dengan baik" tutur jongin mencoba memberi pengertian pada kyungsoo.

Melihat ketegasan dari perkataan jongin tadi sedikit kelegaan kyungsoo rasakan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum setelahnya berkata "baiklah aku akan mencobanya"

Kedua sudut bibir jongin terangkat keatas menciptakan senyuman yang sangat di sukai kyungsso, jongin memeluk kyungsoo sangat erat sampai_

"berhentilah bermesraan di hadapanku , itu mnyebalkan kkamjong" _protesan Luhan terdengar menyebalkan bagi jongin.

Jongin dan Luhan adalah Rival sejati sejak mereka berada di bangku kuliah, mereka berada di tahun yang sama dan sejak saat itu pula jongin dan kyungsoo menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka tidak dalam satu fakultas memang tapi mereka mengikuti club dance yang sama karena dari itu Luhan dan Jongin sedikit lebih akrab walaupun keakraban mereka lebih bisa di bilang pasangan kucing dan tikus.

Namun sesering apapun mereka bertengkar dan saling melempar ejekan, jongin akan selalu berdiri paling depan saat ada yang menyakiti rivalnya itu, kyungsoo ? dia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan karena walau bagaimanapun Luhanlah dalang di balik terjadinya hubungan anatara dia dan Jongin.

Jongin mengernyit heran mendapati wajah "rival"nya nampak menyedihkan "ada apa dengan wajah mu itu, kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan rusa" tutur jongin semakin memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Luhan.

"aku putus dengan Minho" jawab Luhan lirih menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursih.

"APA?! Kau bercanda kalian bahkan akan meni_"

"aku tau" gumam Luhan memotong perkatan Jongin.

Jongin mendengus kesal "jadi apa yang sebe_YAK Xi Luhan kau mau pergi kemana?!" teriak jongin saat menyadari lawan bicaranya seenak hati berlari keluar tanpa memperdulikan teriakannya.

.

.

.

Rasanya Luhan benar-benar ingin memukul jongin saat ini, bagaimana tidak saat dia baru saja datang sudah membuat Luhan kesal dengan sikap so romantisnya pada kyungsoo dia tidak cemburu hanya saja Luhan merasa itu sedikit menyebalkan mengingat dia sedang pata hati saat ini, dan lagi sikap cerewet manusia mesum itu kembali muncul kepermukaan saat mendengar apa yang terjadi padanya.

Luhan sudah sangat malas sekarang, saat dia akan membuka suara untuk menghentikan jongin berbicara lebih jauh mata cantiknya menangkap suatu pemandangan yang membuat nafasnya seketika tercekat , itu Minho sang mantan tunangan dengan seorang wanita berjalan bersama dengan tangan minho yang merangkul pundak wanita itu juga si wanita yang memeluk pinggang minho, mereka terlihat sangat mesra.

 _Jongin mendengus kesal"jadi apa yang sebe_YAK Xi Luhan kau mau pergi ke mana?"_

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan jongin dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain, secepat kilat Luhan berlari keluar , dia benar-benar harus memastikan apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

"Minho" panggil Luhan dengan nafas memburu.

Minho berbalik dan tampak kaget mendapati Luhan di hadapannya tapi kontrol diri minho sangat baik sepersekian detik wajah terkejutnya berubah santai.

"ada apa?" tanya minho malas, masih merangkul wanita di sampingnya dengan sangat posesif.

"siapa dia?" dengan suara bergetar luhan mencoba menghilangkan rasa penasarannya saat ini, susah payah dia menahan diri agar tidak menangis di hadapan pria yang sialnya masih dia cintai itu.

Melirik sebentar pada wanita di sampingnya lalu Minho menjawab"dia kekasihku , dan kami akan menikah bulan depan" jawab minho tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna, dia terkejut hati nya sakit bahkan menghirup oksigen untuk kesehatan paru-parunya saja teramat sulit saat ini.

Ini gila apa lelaki di hadapannya ini sedang bercanda, dia bilang wanita itu calon istrinya lalu bagaimana dengan luhan, dia sudah susah payah menyiapkan segala persiapan pernikahannya seorang diri, dan setelah semuanya hampir sempurna dengan mudahnya minho mengatakan perpisahan dan memperkenalkan calon istri barunya pada luhan, bahkan perpisahan mereka baru saja terjadi semalam. Jadi selama ini minho selingkuh?

"ja..jadi selama ini kau menduakan ku?" tanya luhan masih mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangan nya kuat-kuat memusatkan segala emosinya di sana.

"aku minta maaf tapi ini lah yang terjadi, saat ini dia sedang mengandung anak ku" minho menggantungkan penjelasannya guna melihat reaksi seperti apa yang Luhan tunjukan, dapat dia lihat wajah luhan sudah memerah menahan emosi dan terlihat genangan air di pelupuk matanya hingga hanya dengan satu kedipan saja air mata itu akan meluncur dengan indah membasahi pipi Luhan

"aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku harap kau mengerti Luhan aku memang mencintaimu tapi saat aku bertemu dengannya rasa cintaku padamu mulai goyah, apa yang aku inginkan dan aku butuhkan ada pada Luna"

Runtuh sudah pertahannan Luhan tanpa peringatan liquid bening itu meluncur membasahi setiap inci pipi luhan, susah payah luhan mengumpulkan keberanian di tengah isakannya.

"apa karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi hasratmu, tidak bisakah kau sedikit bersabar sampai kita menikah ? bukan malah menyakitiku dengan berhubungan bersama wanita lain, kau menyakitiku Song Minho!?" teriak Luhan di akhir kalimatnya.

"tidak ! bukan hanya itu, aku hanya sudah terlalu muak menghadapi sikap manjamu, kau yang selalu cerewet mengatur segala kehidupanku, kau terlalu mendikteku aku benar-benar tidak suka itu, dan segala sikap pecemburumu itu, aku benar-benar muak Luhan jadi lebih baik kita akhiri saja" ujar Minho panjang lebar.

"kita akhiri saja ini, jangan pernah lagi datang padaku , jangan pernah mencariku apa lagi mengiba padaku, karena sebesar apapun usaha mu untuk mendapatkan belas kasihan dariku itu tidak akan berpengaruh apalagi menggoyahkan keputusanku menikahi Luna."

Tanpa memperdulikan Luhan, Minho menarik Luna yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan dua mantan kekasih itu dan membawanya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang mematung seperti batu tak bernilai.

Luhan terkesiap menyadari Minho pergi dari hadapannya, apa kata bajingan itu tadi dia bilang Luhan manja ? Luhan pecemburu ? dan Luhan terlalu mendikte hidupnya ? . hey siapa yang selama ini selalu mengamuk hanya karena Luhan memiliki sahabat pria seperti Jongin, chanyeol,jongdae dan junmyoon, benar-benar licik pria ini.

Luhan marah tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang luhan melepas hells 5cm miliknya membidik kepala minho yang sudah mulai menjauh darinya dan melemparkan hells itu ke arah bidikannya, berharap hak runcing itu mampu melukai kepala minho setidaknya agar lelaki itu mampu berpikir dengan benar.

"ARRKKH" suara kesakitan terdengar nyaring di telinga Luhan .

 _Kena kau bajingan._

Saat luhan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah minho lelaki itu terus saja berjalan tidak ada luka di kepalanya bahkan memegangi kepalanya saja tidak, lalu siapa tadi yang menjerit kesakitan karena ulahnya.

Luhan melotot sempurna sampai-sampai melebihi mata bulat milik kyungsoo, suara itu? rintihan itu bukan milik minho, dia salah sasaran, hells cantiknya mengenai seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil sport hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Luhan terpaku kali ini bukan karena sasarannya yang salah tapi karena seseorang yang menjadi korbannya, dia seorang pria sangat tampan, memiliki fisik mendekati sempurna kalau saja ada kesempurnaan di dunia ini lelaki itu sempurna menurut Luhan , bertubuh tinggi, berdada bidang, memiliki kulit seputih susu, apalagi apa yang ada pada wajahnya , kedua mata setajam elang yang bahkan mampu mengintimidasi siapapun, hidung bangir, bibir tipis, dan rahang tegasnya semakin memperjelas kesempurnaan ciptaan Tuhan.

 _Ya tuhan apa aku baru saja melukai ciptaan terbaikmu?._

"apa ini milikmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BECAUSE OF YOU

Main Cast

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan (GS)

Suport Cast

ChanBaek

KaiSoo

SuLay

ChenMin

KrisTao

Dan masih banyak lagi

Gs for Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,Minseok,Zitao,dan Yixing

 **Cerita ini murni milik saya sedangkan para member EXO milik diri mereka sendiri saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **Happyly2810**

" _Disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagi di bawah ini"_

 **BGM : For You –Chen,Baekhyun,Xiumin(EXO)**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hahhh" Hembusan nafas kasar menggema di dalam sebuah mobil sport hitam yang di kemudikan seorang pria tampan berwajah kesal,entah sudah keberapa kali dia melakukan itu. Dia tidak peduli yang jelas saat ini dia benar-benar merasa kesal.

"Awas saja kalian, berani sekali mengancamku dengan hal konyol seperti itu" tidak henti-hentinya bibir tipis itu terus menggerutu.

Seharusnya sore ini dia bisa menikmati waktu istirahatnya di temani sang ibu tercinta, mendapatkan pijatan di kepalanya yang terasa berat setelah melakukan perjalanan beberapa jam lamanya dari London menuju Korea.

Sayangnya segala angan yang sudah dia bayangkan semenjak keberangkatannya dari London harus dia kubur dalam-dalam, Terkutuklah kedua manusia yang mengaku sebagai sahabat masa kecilnya.

Dengan seenak hati menelpon pria malang ini yang baru saja membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur yang sudah lama dia rindukan, tanpa mununggu jawaban dari si pemilik ponsel meraka langsung berkata dengan ancaman yang menyebalkan jika saja laki-laki ini tidak mau menuruti kemauan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau sudah sampaikan, kalau begitu mari kita bertemu sudah sangat lama rasanya , kami merindukanmu albino, datanglah ke "Unicorn Cafe" akan aku kirimkan alamatnya jika kau tidak datang, bersiap saja aku masih memiliki video saat kita JHS (Junior Hihgt School) dulu tentu kau ingat video apa itu kan Oh Sehun ?" setelahnya terdengar tawa nista dari kedua manusia menyebalkan di sebrang sambungan telpon.

Tentu saja Sehun tahu dan sangat mengingatnya video itu di ambil saat dia menangis hanya karena seeokor kucing hitam yang terus mengejarnya, dan dengan tidak _berkeprimanusiaan_ kedua sahabat masa kecilnya itu hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan mengambil gambar untuk moment yang menurut mereka sangat langka itu.

"Kami menunggumu"

Sambungan telpon terputus menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya dan secepat kilat pula Sehun berlari keluar menuju mobil sport milik kakak sepupunya setelah sebelumnya mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja kusus penyimpanan kunci.

 _Tidak! dia tidak boleh membiarkan video memalukan itu tersebar di internet, karena bagaimanapun popularitas Sehun sebagai pewaris utama YJ Group tidak bisa di pandang remeh._

Dan sampailah Sehun di sini, memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi di parkiran khusus mobil tepat berada di samping cafe yang dia tuju.

Setelah mematikan mesin mobil, Sehun bergegas keluar untuk menemui kedua sahabatnya yang mungkin sedang bersiap-siap melarikan diri menghindari amukan dari Srigala yang gagal berhibernasi.

Tapi belum juga sampai tangan kanannya membuka pintu.

Sehun mendengar tangisan seorang perempuan dari arah belakang mobilnya, melirik melalui sepion tengah dapat Sehun lihat di sanah seorang wanita dengan wajah yang sudah di penuhi air mata menatap tajam pada pria yang ada di hadapannya sedangkan satu perempuan lainnya dengan santai memperhatikan dua manusia itu saling bersitegang.

 _Ck,Roman Picisan_

 _"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku harap kau mengerti Luhan aku memang mencintaimu tapi saat aku bertemu dengannya rasa cintaku padamu mulai goyah, apa yang aku inginkan dan aku butuhkan ada pada Luna"_

Samar –samar sehun dengar apa yang pria itu katakan, tanpa sadar Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita yang menjadi lawan bicara pria itu.

Wanita itu terlihat sangat tersakiti, bahkan air mata dari mata indah milik wanita itu terus saja membanjiri pipinya.

 _Sayang sekali, mata mu yang indah seindah bulan purnama itu harus menangis._ Sehun terkesiap menyadari apa yang ada di pikirannya "Ya Tuhan apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun" monolognya.

Sehun kembali memperhatikan 3 manusia di luar sana.

 _"Apa karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi hasratmu, tidak bisakah kau sedikit bersabar sampai kita menikah ? bukan malah menyakitiku dengan berhubungan bersama wanita lain, kau menyakitiku Song Minho!?"_ wanita itu kini berteriak di tengah rasa sesak yang melandanya.

Sehun melotot _jadi hanya karena hasratnya tidak di penuhi si wanita bulan purnama, lelaki itu memilih untuk berselingkuh begitu ? wah benar-benar berengsek_

 _"Tidak ! bukan hanya itu, aku hanya sudah terlalu muak menghadapi sikap manjamu, kau yang selalu cerewet mengatur segala kehidupanku, kau terlalu mendikteku aku benar-benar tidak suka itu, dan segala sikap pecemburumu itu, aku benar-benar muak Luhan jadi lebih baik kita akhiri saja"_ ujar pria itu menyangkal tuduhan dari wanita di hadapannya _._

"Cih alasan macam apa itu, wajar saja jika wanita bersikap manja, cerewet, bahkan menjadi pecemburu itu artinya dia mencintaimu. Bodoh!" Lagi-lagi Sehun bersuara di dalam mobilnya.

Kalau saja dia mengenal wanita bulan purnama itu dengan senang hati Sehun akan berlari keluar dan memukul pria brengsek yang sudah berani-beraninya menyakiti wanita seindah bulan purnama yang sedang dia pandangi saat ini.

Sehun terkesiap lagi dengan apa yang dia pikirkan, ini benar-benar di luar kepribadian Sehun biasanya dia tidak akan terlalu perduli dengan drama roman picisan macam ini.

Tapi hanya dengan melihat mata rusa itu terus mengeluarkan air mata, rasa iba dan kasihan di dalam diri Sehun mngudara membangunkan kepedulian yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti untuk apa.

Saat sehun mencoba kembali melihat situasi di luar, Laki-laki berengsek "menurut Sehun" itu sudah pergi bersama selingkuhannya meninggalkan wanita bulan purnama yang mematung dan belum menyadari lawan bicaranya pergi.

Mengedikan bahu tak perduli Sehunpun keluar dari dalam mobil, baru saja dia akan tersenyum senang mampu menghirup udara segar musim semi tiba-tiba_

TUK

"ARRKKH" sebuah sepatu hells mendarat dengan tidak elitnya mengenai pelipis Sehun.

"Sial , siapa yang berani-beraninya melemparku dengan hells ini" gerutu Sehun masih mengusap-usap pelipisnya yang kini sudah berdarah.

Mengambil hells di bawah kakinya dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang menjadi pelaku utama pelemparan hells itu.

Mata Sehun berhenti pada seorang wanita yang kini menatapnya terkejut _"ahh jadi kau, salah sasaran rupanya"_ gumam sehun pelan yang hanya mampu di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Dengan pelan namun pasti Sehun mulai berjalan menghampiri si pelaku yang kini masih saja menatapnya tanpa berkedip bahkan dapat Sehun perkirakan wanita itu belum menyadari dirinya yang sudah berada tepat di hadapan wanita bulan purnama itu.

"Apa ini milikmu ?" tanya sehun memberikan hells berwarna pink pastel pada pemiliknya.

Wanita itu terkesiap dan lagi-lagi memelotot lucu, Sehun terkekeh _"Ya Tuhan dia benar-benar menggemaskan"pikir Sehun._

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja melempar hells itu padamu tuan" tutur Luhan penuh penyesalan.

Setelah terjadi insiden "hells salah sasaran" beberapa menit lalu Luhan yang menyadari pelipis si korban berdarah tanpa memperdulikan keterkejutannya saat melihat lelaki itu sudah berada di hadapannya, Luhan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan lelaki itu masuk ke dalam cafe untuk dia obati lukanya.

Mulut Luhan tanpa henti terus mengucapkan kata "maaf" saat tangan cantiknya mengobati pelipis Sehun yang terluka. Bahkan kini rasanya telinga Sehun mulai panas terus mendengar permintaan maaf dari wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa ini hanya luka kecil" dan sudah berulang kali juga Sehun mengatakan itu.

Luhan dan Sehun duduk berhadapan di meja yang tadi di duduki para sahabtnya, Luhan tidak tahu apakah mereka semua mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Minho tadi. yang jelas saat Luhan datang membawa Sehun masuk dia langsung di hadiahi tatapan penuh kekawatiran.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan iba itu Luhan menggiring Sehun untuk duduk dan langsung dia obati.

Tangan Luhan terus bergetar saat dia mengobati Sehun dan itu dapat sangat jelas di lihat oleh Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya, Kyungsoo tau Luhan sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja maka dengan sigap Kyungsoo menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan yang akan membubuhkan plester luka di pelipis Sehun.

"Biar aku saja , kau terlihat sangat kacau Lu" mengambil alih plester luka dari tangan Luhan, Kyungsoopun langsung menempelkan plester itu di pelipis Sehun. Dan ucapan terimakasih dia dapatkan dari pria tampan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyung" Gumam Luhan sambil merapihkan kotak obat yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mengobati Sehun. Masih dengan tangan bergetar.

Karena tidak bisa lagi menahan getaran di leangannya tanpa sengaja Luhan menjatuhkan kotak obat yang akan dia masukan ke dalam tasnya.

Luhan mendengus kasar, ya dia memang selalu seperti ini saat mencoba menahan segala amarah yang bercokol di dalam hatinya Luhan akan selalu bersikap ceroboh, bersikap tidak hati-hati, dan yang paling dia tidak sukai adalah tangannya yang selalu bergetar membuat dia sulit sekali menyembunyikan apa yang dia rasakan di dalam hatinya.

Semua sahabatnya tau itu, jadi dari pada terus mendapatkan tatapan iba dari para sahabatnya Luhan memilih pergi dari cafe Yixing.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi 15 menit lagi jam jaga ku, aku tidak mau membuat Gikwang menunggu" merapihkan semua barang bawaanya tanpa menunggu respon dari para sahabatnya Luhanpun langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan para sahabatnya yang hanya mampu menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari suara sexy seseorang dengan balutan plester luka di pelipisnya, 8 manusia yang sejak tadi berdiri memandangi punggung Luhan yang mulai menjauh kompak mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _Itu suara si korban hells milik Luhan_

"Ohh, maafkan aku Sehunna harusnya kau mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari ku bukan melah terluka karena hak sepatu hells milik si rusa" Suara Chanyeol terdengar menyebalkan bagi Sehun, bahkan kini Sehun bergidik ngeri mendapat seringaian dari si mesum Kim Jongin yang mulai berjalan menghampirinya.

Tanpa aba-aba tubuh Sehun langsung terhuyung kebelakang karena pelukan mendadak dari Jongin, untung saja dia masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya sehingga dia tidak brakhir di lantai dengan Jongin di atasnya . itu mengerikan

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, albino" Gumam jongin .

Bisa Sehun rasakan tidak hanya Jongin yang memeluknya saat ini tapi juga Chanyeol dan Junmyoon si ketua osis semasa JHS dulu yang merangkap Sahabat dari Kakak sepupunya yang juga sudah Sehun anggap seperti Hyungnya sendiri..

 _Ahh, betapa dia merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya ini, setelah hampir 9 tahun akhirnya dia bisa kembali pulang._

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga minggu lamanya Luhan berada dalam masa berkabung, mengasihani hatinya yang sudah hancur berantakan,.

Selama tiga minggu ini pula Luhan di sibukan dengan pembatalan berbagai macam persiapan untuk pernikahannya, mulai dari gedung, WO, Catering, dan juga kartu undangan. Bahkan gaun pernikahan yang di desain langsung oleh sahabatnya Minseok harus dia cancle juga, dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada sahabatnya itu.

Minseok bilang bahwa ini tidak masalah karena pasti akan ada yang menginginkan gaun pengantin itu nantinya.

Luhan tidak perduli dengan DP yang dia berikan lenyap begitu saja, itu bukan masalah bagi Luhan toh dia masih bisa mendapatkan uang dari pekerjaannya sebagai residen di Kim's Ki Hospital.

Luhan juga tidak perlu merasa bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan batalnya pernikahan ini dengan Minho pada kedua orang tuanya karena mereka sudah meninggal, mereka sudah bahagia di surga sanah jadi Luhan tidak perlu membebani mereka dengan masalah ini walaupun dalam keyakinan Luhan kedua orang tuanya itu tau apa yang saat ini Luhan alami.

 _Ahh aku jadi merindukan kalian, ibu ayah_

Yang jadi masalah adalah pertanyaan dari para rekan kerjanya di rumah sakit, bahkan para pasien yang dia tangani , mereka sudah tau bahwa Luhan akan segera menikah dalam waktu dekat, dan kabar batalnya pernikahan Luhan membuat seluru rumah sakit khususnya di Lantai 5 tempat dia bertugas menjadi heboh, bahkan seorang nenek yang menjadi pasiennya menangis seolah merasakan kepedihan yang Luhan rasakan.

Tapi bukan rasa iba dan kasihan yang dia inginkan, Demi Tuhan Luhan bukan orang yang suka dikasihani.

"Luhan!" panggilan itu menggema di sepanjang lorong yang sejak tadi Luhan susuri menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

Luhan berbalik dan mendapati seorang profesor muda bertubuh mungil tapi juga tegap dan sangat tampan bahkan dia menjadi dokter idola untuk para pasien dan pekerja di rumah sakit ini, itu kepala bagian di unit tempat Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo di tugaskan.

Tanpa membuang waktu Luhan berjalan menghampiri profesor muda itu yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya sambil membaca beberapa map yang berada di kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa prof ?" tanya Luhan mengambil tempat di samping sang profesor dengan name tag bertuliskan "Yang Yoseob" yang terpasang rapi di jas dokternya

Meninggalkan sejenak beberapa berkas di tanganya, Yoseob mendongak melihat Luhan yang sudah berada di sampingnya."Ada berapa pasien yang kau tangani?"

"Sekitar lima orang di kelas 1, dan anda sendiri yang menyerahkan datanya minggu lalu"

"Yah, aku ingat" berhenti sejenak mengambil 1 map berwarna biru muda dan memberikannya pada Luhan"Pasien barumu, 3 orang di kelas VIP" jelas Yoseob setelah map itu di terima Luhan dan dibukanya.

Luhan mengernyit tidak mengerti, pasalnya dia baru saja 2 tahun menjadi residen dan untuk residen 2tahun hanya harus puas dengan pasien di kelas satu, tapi kenapa profesor imut ini menyuruh Luhan menangani kelas VIP .

Seperti mengerti apa yang ada dalam otak cerdas bawahannya itu Yoseobpun langsung menjelaskannya. "Hanya kau yang bisa aku percayai, 1 diantara ketiga pasien itu adalah istri dari pemilik perusahaan besar yang sangat terkenal di Korea, dan dia meminta dokter yang benar-benar bisa di percaya, dan satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikiranku adalah kau, jadi bisakan mulai besok kau menangani pasien-pasien itu?" Yoseob memandangi Luhan dangan penuh permohonan agar sang bawahan mau menerima tugas barunya.

Menghela nafas pelan Luhan mengangguk menyanggupi perintah dari profesor baik hatinya itu.

"Bagus, kau memang yang terbaik" tutur Yoseob menepuk pelan pundak Luhan "Oh iya kau harus sedikit lebih bersabar nyonya besar istri dari pengusaha itu, dia sedikit sulit untuk di dekati dia juga sangat keras kepala, kau harus bisa membujuknya untuk minum obat tepat pada waktunya, oke"

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan dia segera "keluar" dari rumah sakit ini" Luhan sangat antusias mendengar dia mendapatkan pasien yang keras kepal dan susah di atur, dia memang berbeda jika dokter lain akan mengeluh lebih dulu dia dengan penuh semangat akan bersorak gembira. Menurutnya ini tantangan dan Luhan suka itu.

"Inilah yang membuatku memilihmu Luhan, aku tau kau akan sangat suka dengan ini"

"Anda memang paling tahu , prof"

"Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang, ada meeting mingguan hari ini" Jeda sebentar, Yoseob mengulurkan kedua tangannya memegang erat kedua sisi bahu Luhan "Aku tau kau sedang dalam masa sulit sekarang, aku harap kau bisa terus fokus pada pekerjaan mu, jangan banyak melamun dan jangan perdulikan orang-orang yang terus bergosip tentangmu, tetaplah jadi Xi Luhan yang profesional." Tutur Yoseob lembut meninggalkan bahasa formal membuat Luhan menatap penuh arti pada sang profesor, Lelaki ini memang selalu tau apa yang mengganggu konsentrasi Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum"Aku tau, kau tenang saja Oppa" tutur Luhan dengan nada bicara lebih santai.

Luhan sudah menganggap profesor muda itu sebagai kakaknya sendiri, karena kekagumannya pada sang profesor yang mampu menjadi profesor di usianya yang ke 29tahun. Itu hebat menurut Luhan.

"Ck. Ini masih di rumah sakit jika kau lupa, jangan berubah jadi adik baik hati yang aku sayangi" begitupun Yoseob dia sangat menyayangi Luhan sebagai adaiknya, sebenarnya Yoseob memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang seumuran dengan Luhan tapi dia sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu karena kanker yang di deritanya sejak kecil, dan Luhan ini sangat mirip dengan adik perempuannya jadi sangat mudah bagi Yoseob untuk bisa menerima Luhan dengan cepat.

"Aku pergi" Yoseob berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dengan masih terus menggerutu karena harus ikut dalam meeting yang di pastikan akan sangat membosankan.

Luhan terkekeh atas sikap absurd sang profesor muda itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam dan jam jaga Luhan sudah selesai, seharusnya dia sudah pulang sejak beberapa menit lalu tapi hujan yang turun malam ini cukup besar dan menghentikan niatnya untuk berjalan ke halte bis yang berada tidak jauh dari area rumah sakit. Padahal ini masih awal musim semi tapi tiba-tiba saja hujan turun.

Dia bisa saja berlari menerobos hujan itu hanya saja dia juga tidak yakin apakah bis masih beroprasi dalam cuaca seperti ini.

Jadi dari pada Luhan terkena hypotermia dan ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa esok paginya, dia memilih untuk kembali dan tetap tinggal di rumah sakit. Menginap satu malam menggunakan ruang istirahat khusus residen tidak masalahkan.

Saat Luhan berbalik langkahnya terhenti, lagi-lagi dia harus di suguhkan pandangan seperti ini di sana baru saja keluar dari lift dua manusia penyebab pupusnya harapan Luhan berjalan dengan bahagianya, bisa Luhan lihat perut si perempuan yang dia ketahui bernama Luna sudah sedikit membuncit.

Secepat kilat Luhan kembali ke posisinya semula hanya saja kini dia lebih merapatkan badannya pada tiang penyangga yang berada di samping kanannya, mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terlihat olah sang mantan tunangan dan calon istri barunya.

Tidak Luhan tidak takut, hanya saja semenjak kejadian tiga minggu lalu yang berujung pada insiden "hells salah sasaran" Luhan belum lagi bertemu dengan Minho bahkan pria itu pun tidak menghubungi Luhan hanya untuk sekedar membantunya untuk segala pembatalan persiapan pernikahannya.

Luhan merasa belum siap saja jika harus bertemu dengan pria ini dia tidak ingin menangis lagi di hadapan Minho, sedangkan Luhan yakin pertahannan yang dia buat masih belum kuat saat ini.

Ahh memingat insiden itu, Luhan jadi teringat laki-laki yang menjadi korbannya _apa kabar dengan tuan itu ? apa dia baik-baik saja?, dia tidak mengalami gegar otak hanya karena hak runcing 5cm miliknya kan_ Luhan bergidik ngeri atas pemikirannya sendiri _Tidak-tidak dia pasti baik-baik saja, belum pernah ada kasus gegar otak hanya karena sebuah hells._

"Luhan!"

Luhan tersentak kaget, pangilan itu membuat lamunannya terhenti.

"Ya" dan kini Luhan menyesal kenapa dia harus menanggapi panggilan itu, Minho yang memanggilnya dan dia tidak bisa lagi mengelak.

"Kau baru akan pulang ?" Minho bertanya dengan sangat santai seolah tidak pernah ada yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Luhan.

 _Hey apa si brengsek ini pura-pura lupa atau memang dia amnesia, kenapa bertanya padaku sangat santai sekali_

"Yah, aku baru akan pulang" dengan suara rendah Luhan menjawab .

Minho menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Luhan artikan"Soal pembatalan pernikahan kita , aku benar-benar minta maaf" Minho kembali membuka tofik yang sebenarnya sangat ingin Luhan hindari.

"Semua sudah terjadi,jadi mau bagai mana lagi" sekuat tenaga Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak memaki pria ini, bahkan tangan kanannya sudah terkepal kuat menahan getaran yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Minho "Aku harap kau akan mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik dariku, aku benar-benar bersalah dan menyesal telah menyakitimu"

"Jadi kau menyesal meninggalkannya, dan kau menyesal telah memilihku !?" suara Luna terdengar sangat menyebalkan bagi Luhan.

 _Jelas saja Minho memang harus menyesal begitupun harusnya denganmu wanita perusak._

"Bukan begitu Luna, aku sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusan apapun yang ku buat hanya saja aku merasa bersalah, itu wajar kan" Minho mencoba menjelaskan dengan suara selembut mungkin agar tidak memancing emosi Luna lebih jauh.

 _Yaa walau bagaimanapun Minho adalah orang yang akan selalu mengakui kesalahannya dan itu yang membuat Luhan jatuh cinta pada Minho._ Dulu

"Sudahlah alasanmu klasik sekali, dan kau Luhan jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapan calon suamiku kami akan menikah minggu depan, aku masih berbaik hati untuk mengundang mu jadi datanglah"

Bisa Luhan lihat senyum licik tercetak jelas di bibir Luna saat setelah mengakhiri kata-katanya.

 _Minggu depan yah, harusnya dia dengan Minho yang ada di altar bukan malah menyaksikan Minho di altar bersama wanita lain_

"Dia pasti akan datang"

Suara berat dan sexy terdengar jelas dari arah belakang mereka , sontak Luhan,Minho, dan juga Luna menoleh kebelakan.

Mata Luhan membola sempurna _Ya Tuhan itu lelaki yang menjadi korban sepatu hellsnya._

Ya itu Sehun.

Sehun mendekat, menghampiri Luhan dan tanpa Luhan duga lelaki itu memakaikan sweter hitam kebesaran yang bisa dia perkirakan milik pria itu.

Luhan mematung aroma dari sweter yang kini dia pakai begitu harum dan menenangkan. Luhan suka itu dan tanpa sadar senyum manis terukir di sudut bibinya.

Sehun terkekeh, lagi-lagi dia melihat sisi Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan, setengah mati dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi Luhan yang terlihat sedikit lebih tirus di bandingkan terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

 _Sepertinya patah hati membuat dia kehilangan berat badan._

Mengusak pelan pucuk kepala Luhan "Jangan melihatku seperti itu sayang, kau membuatku ingin menciummu" tanpa beban Sehun mengatakan itu.

 _Sayang ? Cium ? hey ada apa dengan pria ini jangan-jangan dia benar-benar gegar otak_

Menggelengkan kepala pelan menghilangkan segala pemikirannya yang tidak masuk akal, Luhan menatap tajam pada Sehun meminta penjelasan melalui tatapan matanya.

Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan "Maaf , kau pasti menunggu lama" Sehun merapatkan dirinya pada Luhan dan memeluk pinggang Luhan dari samping yang membuat Luhan semakin tidak karuan.

 _Ya Tuhan apa yang pria ini lakukan sekarang._ Luhan menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah kenapa kini terasa panas.

Sedangkan Minho dan Luna semakin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, dengan segala pertanyaan yang bercokol di dalam hati mereka sendiri tentan siapa pria ini ? kenapa dia begitu mesra pada Luhan? Dan kenapa pula Luhan diam saja?

Minho berdehem pelan mencoba memberi tahu pada dua manusia di hadapannya bahwa masih ada manusia lain di sekitar mereka.

"Oh maaf, aku sampai lupa kalau ada kau di sini Minho-sii"

 _Dia mengenalku_

Bukan hanya Minho yang terkejut tapi Luhan juga.

"Perkenalkan, aku Oh Sehun kekasih Luhan" ujar Sehun penuh keyakinan melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Luhan dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya bermaksud mengajak Minho berjabat tangan.

Luhan lagi-lagi di buat terkejut dan spontan menatap Sehun lagi _Kekasih ? Ya Tuhan jangan-jangan benar pria ini terkena amnesia_ tapi Luhan masih memilih diam membiarkan pria ini terus berbicara.

Sedikit ragu Minho menjabat tangan sehun. "Song Minho" tuturnya tak kalah tegas dari nada bicara Sehun.

Melepaskan jabatan tangannya, Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum sangat tampan dan itu membuat jantung Luhan semakin berdekat tak beraturan.

 _Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu tuan, kau bisa membuatku pingsan tiba-tiba kalau begini_

"Aah kau mantan tunangan kekasihku kan, terimakasih karena telah melepasnya dan membuatku bisa memilikinya, kami baru meresmikan hubungan kami minggu lalu sedikit sulit memang tapi akhirnya dia bisa menerimaku" Sehun kembali melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Luhan. Menatap Luhan yang masih kebingungan lalu tersenyum lagi.

Luhan mengerjap lucu, mengundang Sehun untuk mencubit pelan hidung bangir wanita itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera pulang hari sudah malam dan aku tidak mau membuatmu terlambat besok,mobilku ada di sana" Sehun menunjukan letak mobilnya dan Luhan mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun "tidak apa-apakan berlari sebentar ke sana, lagi pula hujan nya sudah sedikit reda" Sehun menatap lekat mata Luhan seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Dan Luhan tidak tau kenapa hanya dengan tatapan itu kepalanya begitu saja mengangguk meng-iyakan permintaan Sehun.

"Kami pulang dulu, dan jangan khawatir Luhan akan datang kepernikahanmu bersamaku tentunya,selamat malam" setelah berpamitan pada Minho dan juga Luna yang saat itu masih terus memandangi Sehun tanpa berkedip, Sehun menarik Luhan membawa wanita itu berlari menuju mobilnya setelah memastikan Luhan duduk tenang di kursih samping pengemudi Sehun berlari kecil mengitari mobilnya menuju kursi kemudi.

Luhan terus memperhatikan pria itu sampai duduk di sampingnya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 30 menit Luhan diam menciptakan suasana hening yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Sehun, Sehun sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk bersuara dia menunggu Luhan bertanya atau bahkan marah padanya, Tapi sejak tadi wanita itu tetap diam sesekali Sehun melihat melalui ekor matanya mencoba menerka apa yang di lakukan Luhan dan yang dia lihat raut wajah bingung seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Dan Itu terlihat sangat lucu.

Sehun sampai tertawa sendiri melihatnya.

Suara tawa Sehun yang tertahan membuat Luhan yang sedari tadi diam menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dia tanyakan terlebih dulu pada pria aneh ini mendelik tak suka. _apanya yang lucu_

Merasa di perhatikan Sehun menoleh sebentar pada Luhan dan seketika itu juga tawa Sehun semakin menggelegar. Demi Tuhan expresi Luhan yang cemberut seperti itu amat sangat lucu.

Luhan melotot, pria ini benar-benar aneh dia sedang marah tapi kenapa dia malah di tertawakan.

"Ya Tuhan Luhan berhenti memasang expresi seperti itu, kau terlihat sangat lucu" ujar Sehun susah payah dia mencoba berhenti untuk tertawa.

"YAK, kenapa kau malah mentertawakan ku harusnya kau menjelaskan apa maksud dari perlakuanmu di rumah sakit tadi, kita baru saja bertemu satu kali dan bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu tuan!?" Luhan benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Melihat Luhan yang kesal Sehun menghentikan acara tertawanya dan sedikit mengurangi kecepatan laju mobilnya "Aku hanya ingin menolongmu" jawab Sehun dengan nada bicara yang terdengar lebih serius.

Luhan mengerjap lucu " Membantuku ?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Iya, kau terlihat akan menangis tadi tentu kau tidak ingin menangis lagi di hadapan mantan tunanganmu itu kan"

"Ahh, begitu" Luhan menganguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti "hey tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh seenaknya memeluk pinggangku seperti itu" protes Luhan lagi.

"Maaf untuk yang itu, aku hanya mencoba meyakinkan mantan tunanganmu itu"

Luhan menghela nafas pelan"Tapi terimakasih, setidaknya aku tidak terlihat menyedihkan lagi" jeda sebentar Luhan memperhatikan wajah Sehun lagi lebih tepatnya pada luka yang sempat Luhan ciptakan "Pelipismu sudah tidak apa-apa kan ?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Sehun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku dan aku tidak tahu darimana kau mengetahui namaku, kau juga tadi sempat menyebutkan namamu pada Minho, tapi akan lebih baik jika kita berkenalan lagi secara resmi, aku Xi Luhan" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Sehun untuk berjabat tangan.

Sehun tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan Luhan "Oh Sehun, aku tahu namamu dari Jongin"

"Jongin ? Kim Jongin ? kau mengenalnya?" Luhan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya yang lagi-lagi berdetak tak beraturan setelah bersalaman dengan Sehun tadi. Entah kenapa sejak beberapa jam yang lalu pacu jantung Luhan selalu berdetak cepat. _Dia tidak sakit Jantungkan?_

"Hm, kami bersahabat sejak keci"

"Oh begitu, aku harap kau tidak semesum Jongin" ujar Luhan sedikit tertawa mengingat bagaimana kebiasaan absurd sahabat eksotisnya itu.

"Dia memang sudah begitu dari dulu , bahkan mungkin sejak lahir"

"huahahahaha..."

Suara tawa Luhan pecah di ikuti Sehun yang juga ikut tertawa, menertawakan sahabat berkulit Tan mereka.

Sepertinya mulai sekarang mereka memiliki hobby yang sama, sama-sama suka "membully" jongin. _Poor Jongin_

.

.

Setelah hampir satu jam mereka menghabiskan waktu di perjalanan menuju apartemen Luhan yang sempat Sehun tanyakan alamatnya di sela obrolan mereka tadi, mobil Sehun berhenti di parkiran depan gedung apartemen yang di tinggali Luhan.

"Kita sudah sampai" ujar Sehun setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Ya, terimakasih Sehun aku jadi merepotkanmu" Luhan melepaskan sweter yang sejak tadi dia pakai dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Tapi Sehun menolaknya.

"Pakai saja dulu, aku tidak punya payung jadi kau bisa menggunakannya untuk melindungi kepalamu dari hujan"

"Oke, sekali lagi terimakasih nanti akan aku titipkan pada Jongin setelah aku mencucinya"

"Oke" Sehun mengacungkan satu jempol kanannya tanda persetujuan.

Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan segera keluar berlari kecil sambil menutupi kepalanya menggunakan sweter Sehun setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Sehun dan berpesan agar laki-laki itu berhati-hati di perjalanan.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan sampai wanita itu berhenti di area lobby, senyum kecil terukir di bibir tipisnya saat wanita itu berbalik dan melambai padanya.

Mobil Sehun pergi meninggalkan area parkir.

.

.

Setelah yakin Sehun sudah pergi Luhan berbalik menuju lift dia merasa lelah juga senang hari ini.

Luhan memasuki lift menekan tombil angka 5 lantai di mana dia tinggal. Senyum Luhan terus terukir spanjang menunggu lift itu sampai di tujuannya.

Luhan kembali teringat pada saat dia mengobrol banyak hal dengan Sehun, yang Luhan tahu laki-laki itu meninggalkan negara ini saat setelah lulus JHS melanjutkan sekolahnya di London-Inggris dan 3 minggu lalu saat insiden hells itu terjadi dia baru kembali ke Korea.

Baru satu hari menginjakan kaki di korea tapi dia sudah mendapatkan kesialan, dan itu karena dirinya. Luhan sempat meminta maaf lagi karena itu.

Sehun bilang ayahnya yang "membuang" Sehun ke sana ( _bukan membuang dalam artian sebenarnya)_ menjauhkan dirinya dari kedua sahabat masa kecilnya yaitu Jongin dan Chanyeol yang tadinya memiliki tujuan untuk terus bersama sampai mereka lulus kuliah.

TING

Suara pintu lift terbuka menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya, masih dengan senyum-senyum tidak jelas Luhan melangkah keluar berjalan menuju apartemennya yang terletak di ujung lorong.

Luhan tidak peduli dengan penghuni apartemen lain yang melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh, mungkin mereka berpikir Luhan gila sekarang dan lagi-lagi Luhan tidak mau ambil pusing yang jelas saat ini dia merasa bahagia.

Dan Luhan rasa dia akan bermimpi indah malam ini.

Setelah hampir satu bulan dalam masa berkabung akhirnya Luhan bisa kembali tersenyum, dan itu karena pria bernama OH SEHUN.

 _Pria yang menjadi korban sepatu hellsnya._

 _Pria yang sudah dua kali melihat sisi Luhan yang rapuh._

 _Pria yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat hanya karena sebuah senyuman._

 _Pria yang ramah, hangat, tampan, dan ahh masih banyak lagi, Bukankah Luhan pernah bilang kalau saja ada kesempurnaan di dunia ini itu adalah Sehun._

Luhan tidak yakin apa arti dari getaran aneh yang dia rasakan selama bersama Sehun tadi yang Luhan tahu sebab dari getaran itu adalah Sehun.

Dia tidak mau berspekulasi terlalu cepat, Luhan baru saja merasakan patah hati dan Luhan takut jika dia salah mengartikan segala getaran yang dia rasakan.

Jadi Luhan memilih untuk mencoba menjalin pertemanan dengan Sehun, mencoba lebih mengenal Sehun dan mungkin saja suatu saat nanti bisa lebih dari itu, _siapa tahu kan._

Luhan terkekeh atas pemikirannya sendiri.

 _Ehh tapi bagaimana jika Sehun sudah punya pacar._ Luhan menggeleng pelan mencoba menghilangkan pemikirannya yang satu itu.

 _Semoga saja belum_

 _Yah Semoga saja.._

.

.

.

.

.T.B.C.

* * *

.

.

Hey hey hey Happyly kembali

Maafkan ya udah seminggu baru update, well ternyata bikin cerita fiksi dengan bahasa semi-formal sangat amat sulit.

maaf juga banyak typo, dan mungkin bahasa yang kurang pas, aku bakal terus perbaiki tulisanku.

Aku masih dalam tahap belaja dan ini FF pertamaku, aku bener-bener berterimakasih sama kalian yang udah resfact sama hasil dari otak kecilku. Dan untuk kalian yang udah revew, follow, dan favoritin cerita ini aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih, dukungan kalian berharga banget buat kelanjutan cerita ini.

Dan aku minta maaf untuk chapter 1 , gak ada keterangannya main langsung update aja itu ajang coba-coba sebenernya tapi ada beberapa yang tertarik jadi aku makin semangat buat lanjutin FF ini.

Dan untuk para author senior para sunbae-sunbae tercinta, mohon bantuaannya silahkan di kritik dan berikan sarannya, ohh untuk kalian juga para pembaca jangan lupa revew nya.

Sarangheeeeeeeeeee

Terimakasih Terimakasih

happyly2810 ini id IG yang sempat dan minat silahkan di follow, untuk spoiler dan info lainnya aku update di IG nantinya.

Sekian ngocehnya bye bye . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BECAUSE OF YOU

Main Cast

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan (GS)

Suport Cast

ChanBaek

KaiSoo

SuLay

ChenMin

KrisTao

Dan masih banyak lagi

Gs for Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,Minseok,Zitao,dan Yixing

 **Cerita ini murni milik saya sedangkan para member EXO milik diri mereka sendiri saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **Happyly2810**

 **BGM : Maybe It's Love-Tearliner (Feat. Taru)**

.

.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau minum itu, dan keluar sekarang!" teriakan seseorang terdengar sangat nyaring dari salah satu ruangan kelas VIP di lantai 6.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya yang di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo, mereka baru saja keluar dari lift dan langsung di suguhkan teriakan yang luar biasa memekakan telinga, Luhan dan Kyungsoo akan melakukan pemeriksaan untuk kelas VIP.

Berbicara soal Kyungsoo dia juga mendapatkan tugas untuk memantau perkembangan beberapa pasien yang baru saja melakukan operasi di kelas VIP tentu saja Profesor Yoseob yang memerintahkannya.

"Sepertinya suaranya dari ruangan nomor 1 Lu" Kyungsoo memandangi Luhan yang masih mencoba mencari sumber suara.

Luhan bergumam meny-iya-kan apa yang di bilang Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah itu kamar pasien mu ?"

Luhan membuka map biru yang sedari tadi dia bawa membaca satu persatu nama dan nomor kamar yang akan dia datangi dan telunjuknya berhenti di satu baris nama yang menunjukan kamar bernomor 1 "Benar, itu kamar si nyonya besar" Luhan mengatakan itu dengan mata berbinar seolah menemukan harta karun di dasar laut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kepribadian Luhan yang satu ini. _Benar-benar aneh_

Luhan berjalan menuju ruangan itu setelah membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruangan pasiennya yang berada di blok ke dua.

Baru saja Luhan akan membuka pintu tapi pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu. Seseorang membukanya dari dalam.

"Oh, dokter Xi maafkan aku" Seorang suster yang tadi membuka pintu dari dalam berjengkit kaget mendapati dokter residen berada tepat di hadapannya.

Luhan mengernyit, penampilan suster itu benar-benar berantakan dengan keringat membasahi wajahnya dan cepolaan rambut yang sudah tidak beraturan.

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu Perawat Jung ?" Tanya Luhan dan memberikan beberapa lembar tissue yang biasa dia bawa pada perawat yang kebetulan dia kenal itu.

Perawat Jung menghela nafas, mencoba menormalkan pernafasaannya yang sedikit memburu karena baru saja menghadapi pasien paling menyebalkan di rumah sakit 'menurutnya'.

"Nyonya Oh , dia tidak mau meminum obatnya dan malah mengusirku setelah melempariku dengan berbagai macam benda yang entah dia dapat dari mana, dia benar-benar menakutkan jika sudah begitu" Perawat Jung menjelaskan apa yang dia alami dengan sedikit emosi. _Tidak ada yang tidak akan emosi jika sudah begini_

Luhan tersenyum miring _Sepertinya menyenangkan "_ Perawat Jung ikut aku, kita harus menjinakan Singa berbulu emas itu" Tutur Luhan santai berbanding terbalik dengan perawat Jung yang menatap horor pada Luhan.

"Tapi dokter Xi"

"Tenang saja, kita harus memastikan obat itu di minum kalau tidak kau sendiri yang akan mendapatkan masalah" Luhan membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan dia tidak takut hanya saja berjaga-jaga siapa tau sesuatu melayang dan melukai wajah cantiknya.

HAP

Benar saja baru satu langkah sebuah bantal sudah melayang kearahnya, untung Luhan punya reflek yang bagus hasil dari bergurunya pada Zitao, Luhan bisa menangkap bantal itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Whoaa, lemparan yang bagus nyonya" dengan acuh Luhan melangkah masuk mendekati pasien keras kepala yang kini sedang menatap kesal pada Luhan karena lemparannya meleset.

"Keluar!" Perintah Nyonya Oh.

"Tidak mau" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan menaikan sedikit dagunya menantang pada nyonya besar itu.

Nyonya Oh berdecak kesal "Kau ini,aku bilang keluar ! aku tidak mau minum obat, aku hanya ingin pulang!" nyonya Oh masih keras kepala dengan nada tingginya. Padahal itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan jantungnya.

"Baiklah" ujar Luhan masih dengan posisi melipat kedua tangannya "Tapi setelah anda benar-benar sembuh nyonya" satu kedipan mata Luhan berikan diakhir kalimatnya.

Nyonya Oh mendelik sebal"Itu sama saja bocah, sekalipun aku seumur hidup di rumah sakit aku tidak akan sembuh"

Luhan berdecak kesal karena lagi-lagi ada yang menyebutnya _bocah_ "Perlu anda tahu Nyonya saya ini sudah berumur 25tahun, dan saya punya nama" nada suara Luhan terdengar sedikit merajuk yang membuat nyonya Oh ingin mencubit kedua pipi Luhan yang mengembung. _Dia sangat menggemaskan_

Tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari pasien istimewanya Luhan merapihkan penampilannya lalu memilih untuk memperkenalkan diri dengan cara yang lebih sopan "Perkenalkan saya Xi Luhan dokter residen yang akan menangani pemulihan anda, senang bertemu dengan anda nyonya Oh" Luhan membungkuk sopan lalu tersenyum sangat manis.

Nyonya Oh memandangi Luhan tanpa berkedip, Dia terus memandangi Luhan yang kini duduk di sampingnya tepat berhadapan dengannya. _Senyumannya sangat manis dan senyuman itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang_

Nyonya Oh menghela nafas pelan "aku hanya ingin pulang, setidaknya jika di rumah aku tidak merasa sendirian walaupun yang menemaniku hanya beberapa maid saja" nyonya Oh menundukan kepalanya menghindari kontak mata dengan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum"Anda kesepian di sini ?" Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan Nyonya Oh yang di terima begitu saja olahnya. Membuat perawat Jung yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat ujung ranjang terperangah, pasalnya selama satu minggu di rawat di sini Nyonya Oh sama sekali tidak suka di sentuh bahkan oleh profesor Yoseob seklipun. itu membuat mereka kesulitan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan.

Wanita yang mungkin seumuran dengan ibu Luhan itu mendongak menatap dokter cantik di hadapannya dan air mata lolos begitu saja dari mata indah nyonya Oh.

"Aku butuh suami dan anakku, mereka selalu saja lebih mementingkan pekerjaan di bandingkan menemaniku di sini"

Melihat wanita paruh baya itu menangis Luhan maju lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Nyonya Oh dan memeluk wanita itu erat, sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada pasien istimewa Luhan.

.

.

.

Setelah puas menangis dan kembali berdebat karena Nyonya Oh masih keras kepala tidak mau meminum obatnya, Luhan akhirnya berhasil membujuk Nyonya besar itu untuk mau meminum obat dan melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Lihat, kondisi anda kembali menurun Nyonya" Luhan kembali duduk di samping Nyonya Oh setelah melakukan pemeriksaan dan meminta Perawat Jung untuk melanjutkan tugasnya memberikan obat ke kamar lain.

"Aku juga tidak ingin sembuh, percuma saja sembuh jika terus kesepian seperti ini" Lirih Nyonya Oh

Luhan berdecak kesal, Lagi-lagi nyonya besar ini berkata seperti itu Dia kesal sebenarnya karena pasien istimewanya ini sama sekali tidak punya semangat untuk 'ingin' sembuh.

"Saya bisa menjadi teman anda, jika anda mau" Tutur Luhan lembut dan memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada nyonya Oh mencoba mengalihkan kesedihan pasien itu.

Mata Nyonya Oh berbinar, entah kenapa dia merasa senang mendengar seseorang ingin menjadi temannya karena selama dia berada di rumah sakit ini tak sedikit perawat yang tidak menyukainya karena sikap kasar yang kerap kali dia tunjukan, tapi Luhan dokter muda ini malah menawarkan pertemanan.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Nyonya Oh masih dengan binar matanya yang mampu dengan jelas Luhan lihat.

Luhan terkekeh, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Nyonya Oh yang berubah-ubah baru beberapa menit yang lalu Nyonya Oh terlihat menyeramkan dan sekarang dia berubah seperti anak kecil yang senang saat di beri permen.

"Tentu saja, beberapa nenek di rumah sakit ini juga berteman dengan saya"

"heyy aku belum nenek-nenek, bocah" Nyonyah Oh kembali merajuk.

"Baiklah jadi bagaimana mau berteman? " Tanya Luhan mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud mengajak Nyonya Oh untuk berjabat tangan, Tapi tanpa Luhan duga Nyonya Oh malah menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hati Luhan menghangat.

"Kau bahkan boleh menganggapku ibumu" Gumam Nyonya Oh tepat di telinga Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu.

.

.

"Aku harus pergi untuk memeriksa pasien lain nya Nyo_"

"Sudah aku katakan untuk memanggilku Bibi" Nyonya Oh berseru tiba-tiba menghentikan Luhan yang akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nyonya' lagi

"Baiklah maafkan aku, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Bibi Oh Jaejong yang cantik" Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang berhasil membuat Jaejong memukul pelan kepala Luhan.

"Tapi sore nanti kau akan datang kesini lagi kan ? kau sudah berjanji tadi" ujar Jaejong mengingatkan janji Luhan yang terselip di obrolan mereka tadi.

Beberapa saat lalu setelah saling berpelukan Luhan dan Nyonya Oh terlibat obrolan singkat, Luhan bercerita dia sudah tidak lagi memiliki ayah dan ibu dalam kata lain dia anak yatim piatu, dan dia merasa senang Nyonya Oh mau menganggapnya sebagai seorang anak,Nyonya Oh juga meminta Luhan untuk tidak berbicara formal lagi dan menyuruh Luhan untuk memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Bibi' saja.

Jaejongpun merasa senang karena dia bisa merasakan memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang cantik dan menggemaskan, ini baru pertemuan pertama mereka tapi Jaejong sudah merasa sangat menyukai Luhan, hanya dengan melihat mata rusanya yang indah layaknya bulan purnama itu hati Jaejong langsung melunak. _Dan mata itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada seseorang_

Luhan yang berinisyatif menghentikan obrolan mereka mengingat masih ada beberapa pasien yang harus dia periksa, awalnya Nyonya Oh tidak mau membiarkan Luhan pergi dengan alasan dia akan kesepian lagi, tapi Luhan berjanji akan kembali saat jam kerjanya selesai dan menemani Nyonya Oh untuk beberapa jam sebelum dia pulang dan itu berhasil membuat Nyonya Oh melepaskannya walau dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Aku ingat Bibi, kalau begitu aku pergi" Luhan keluar dari kamar nyonya Oh setelah sebelumnya memberikan pelukan hangat lagi pada Nyonya Oh yang di hadiahi satu kecupan di keningnya oleh wanita paruh baya itu membuat Luhan tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan rencana perjodohanmu Hyung ?" Pria bertubuh tinggi berkulit tan bertanya dengan nada santai pada pria yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu pria tinggi berkulit putih dan memiliki alis tebal juga mata tajam yang biasa dia gunakan untuk mengintimidasi para bawahannya, menatap si kulit tan dengan pandangan malas. "Kau pikir aku bisa menolaknya ?" lelaki itu meletakkan gelas kopi yang sedari tadi dia pegang dengan agak kasar di atas meja.

"Tentu saja kau tidak bisa menolaknya Hyung, percaya padaku Zitao tidak buruk untukmu" Kali ini si telinga lebar yang baru saja datang dengan segelas kopi americano di tangan kirinya langsung ikut masuk dalam obrolan si kulit tan dan si alis tebal yang menurutnya lebih mirip angry bird jika sedang marah.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu Chanyeol, bahkan saat pertama kau tau aku akan di jodohkan dengan pewaris tunggal HuangZi Group itu"

"Karena aku memiliki firasat baik untuk hubungan kalian, angri bird dan panda bukankah itu sangat hebat" Chanyeol tertawa puas di ikuti Kai,Sehun,juga Junmyeon yang baru saja ikut bergabung.

PELETAK

"Akh Kris Hyung itu sakit" Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang mendapat pukulan gratis dari tangan jahat ketiga temannya yang lain kembali terkikik geli menyaksikan penyiksaan yang di alami Chanyeol.

"Sekali lagi kau menertawakan ku, mati kau !" Ujar Kris sinis menatap tajam Chanyeol "Kalian Juga!" Sentak Kris pada Kai, Sehun, dan Junmyeon yang membuat mereka langsung terdiam. _Jangan mencari masalah dengan angri bird yang gagal berhibernasi!_

Junmyeon berdehem mengontrol dirinya agar tidak lagi tertawa bisa gawat jika si angri bird ini benar-benar marah "Heii santai bro, kau ini kenapa semenjak tinggal di Kanada jadi pemarah sekali" Junmyeon menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi cafe.

"Ini semua karena manusia hitam ini" Kris Menunjuk Kai tepat di depan hidungnya membuat Kai mundur beberapa inci takut-taku hidung sexynya menjadi korban keganasan Kris " seenaknya saja menarikku keluar, Demi Tuhan aku baru saja datang dari Kanada dan butuh istirahat tapi dengan sangat kurang ajar dia membawaku ke cafe ini"

Siapa yang tidak akan kesal jika seseorang dengan seenak hati menyeret tubuh lelahnya menuju cafe yang dia ketahui cafe ini milik istri Junmyeon, tempatnya memang bagus dan memberikan ketenangan apalagi Kopi di sini cukup enak.

Tapi dia benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Dia bersumpah saat sampai nanti dan bertemu dengan Junmyeon dia akan membuat si pendek itu semakin pendek, tapi rencana tinggala rencana si kaya raya sialan itu sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya, Yixing bilang yang sempat dia temui dan di kenalkan oleh Kai, Junmyeon sedang pergi sebentar bersama Sehun, dan itu berhasil membuat kepala Kris mengeluarkan asap panas.

Kai sempat khawatir dan takut jadi korban pelampiasan kemarahannya, tapi untunglah Yixing bisa menenangkan si angri bird itu.

Dan sekarang lagi-lagi Kai yang menjadi kambing hitam, padahalkan dalang dari semua ini adalah Junmyeon.

"Y..Ya Hyung aku hanya menuruti perintah Junmyeon Hyung" Kai tergagap menyingkirkan telunjuk Kris dari benar-benar khawatir pada hidung sexynya, itu kesukaan Kyungsoo jika boleh jujur.

Kris berdecak kesal "Jadi kenapa kau meminta si hitam ini menyeretku kemari" Kris menatap tajam Junmyeon.

"Apa untuk berkumpul seperti ini perlu alasan yang tepat, aku tidak yakin besok-besok kau bisa aku ajak untuk berkumpul seperti ini karena aku pastikan besok kau akan langsung di sibukan dengan pemindahan jabatan, yang akan ayahmu berikan padamu, benar ?" Tutur Junmyeon santai lalu menyeruput teh herbal yang khusu dibuatkan oleh istrinya.

Kris terdiam lalu menghela nafas pelan " Yah kau benar," jeda sebentar Kris menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi "sudah sangat lama semenjak terakhir kita berkumpul seperti ini" Kris melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan pandangan menerawang mencoba mengingat moment kebersamaan mereka.

"Kira-kira , 10 tahun lalu iya kan?" Sehun yang sejak tadi diam kini mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Iya dan itu karena Kau dan Juga Kris Hyung tidak pernah mencoba pulang bahkan saat libur musim panas" Chanyeol menanggapi dengan sedikit nada kesal pada kalimatnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mau pulang, kau tau ayahku tidak mengijinkan ku pulang sebelum aku siap menjadi pemimpin perusahaan" ujar Sehun lirih, dia sempat kesal sebenarnya dan marah pada sang ayah mengira ayahnya itu tidak menyayanginya, tapi setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari sang ibu bahwa ini sudah menjadi tradisi keluarga OH , pergi jauh dari rumah menuntut ilmu setelah mampu menjadi pemimpin dan bisa mengembangkan perusahaan barulah bisa kembali pulang. _Tradisi yang sangat anehkan?_

"Sudahlah yang penting sekarang kita bisa kembali berkumpul, yah walaupun mungkin tidak akan sesering dulu, tapi hal baiknya kita berada di negara yang sama " Junmyeon menengahi menghindari suasana canggung yang sebentar lagi tercipta.

"Benar, Tapi di mana Jongdae?" Pertanyaan Kris membuat mereka sadar bahwa Jongdae belum juga datang, mereka saling pandang 'bertelepati' mungkin mencoba mencari kepastian keberadaan si muka kotak itu.

.

.

.

Cuaca sore hari ini cukup cerah, tidak ada hujan tidak ada juga suhu panas berlebihan hari ini benar-benar sangat cerah dan udaranya sejuk. Cuaca seperti ini sangatlah mendukung untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan mengobrol bersama teman, saling melempar candaan, bertukar cerita dan semacamnya, bukan malah berjalan sendiri di trotoar dan hanya di temani satu cup capuchino saja.

Seperti apa yang Minseok lakukan saat ini, sejak 30 menit lalu dia hanya berjalan-jalan sendiri mengelilingi jalanan kota Seoul dia sudah mengajak Luhan dan teman-temannya yang lain tapi mereka semua sibuk, Luhan yang selama 3 hari ini selalu menemani pasien istimewanya 'itu yang Luhan bilang', Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengurus pembukaan Sekolah memasak untuk di kelola ibunya, Zitao selalu di sibukan dengan dokumen-dokumen menyebalkan di kantornya, Baekhyun memiliki jadwal yang padat, dan Yixing seperti biasa dia sangat sibuk mengurus Cafenya padahal wanita itu seharusnya sudah tidak perlu mengambil pekerjaan yang terlalu berat mengingat perut buncitnya yang sudah mulai membesar.

Minseok bisa saja pergi ke Cafe Yixing tapi Yixing bilang ada Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Juga Junmyeon di sana bersama kedua teman masa kecil mereka, Minseok sudah mengenal Sehun saat pertemuan mereka di Cafe Yixing waktu itu, dan sekarang bertambah satu lagi yang entah siapa Yixing hanya bilang itu Sahabat Junmyeon yang baru pulang dari Kanada dan sudah di pastikan Jongdae juga berada di sana hanya saja Yixing bilang dia belum datang, Minseok tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika harus kembali bertemu Jongdae.

Jadi dia lebih memilih berjalan-jalan tidak jauh dari Butiknya saja selain itu saat ini dia ingin menelusuri jalanan kota Seoul seperti apa yang biasa dia lakukan bersama Jongdae dulu, _Dia merindukan pria itu sebenarnya._

 _._

Minseok berjalan santai di trotoar jalan sambil sesekali menyeruput capucino yang berada di tangan kanannya, matanya terus melihat suasana sekeliling.

Minseok menghentikan langkah kakinya saat dia melintasi sebuah taman yang dulu sering dia datangi bersama ke5 sahabatnya dan juga Jongdae jika pria itu tidak sedang sibuk dengan Junmyeon yang pada saat itu menjabat sebagai ketua osis.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir manis Minseok mengingat semua kenangan semasa mereka SHS memang menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba tubuh Minseok terhuyung ke depan seseorang tanpa sengaja menubruknya dari belakang untung saja dengan sigap Minseok bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya lagi, _hasil dari belajar hapkido dulu masih berguna ternyata_

Minseok berdecak kesal dan memutar tubuhnya guna melihat siapa yang dengan lancang mengganggu acara nostalgianya.

"Oh maaf eonnie aku tidak sengaja" Seorang remaja berseragam SHS yang tadi menabraknya meminta maaf dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

Minseok tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa" tuturnya.

Gadis itu balas tersenyum pada Minseok "Kalau begitu aku permisi, seorang pria gila sedang mengejarku, bye eonnie" Gadis itu kembali berlari sambil sesekali melambaikan tangan pada Minseok yang masih kebingungan. Setelahnya Minseok melihat seorang Siswa laki-laki berlari melintasinya mengejar gadis itu sambil terus berteriak "YYA, anak hamster kemari kau, kau harus bertanggung jawab"

" _Anak Hamster"_ Gumam Minseok lirih lalu tersenyum sendu, Dulu dia selalu di panggil seperti itu saat dia berhasil menjahili Jongdae, _benar-benar manis._

.

.

Sebuah gedung sekolah berdiri tegak dihadapannya terdapat lapangan luas yang biasa di gunakan untuk murid-murid berolah raga,itu sekolah Minseok saat SHS dulu, entah sudah berapa lama dia berjalan yang pasti saat Minseok menyadari di mana dia berdiri saat ini segala kenangan manis semasa SHS nya dulu berkelebat begitu saja di dalam kepalanya.

Kaki pendeknya Minseok bawa masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah, bibirnya terus melukiskan senyuman manis saat sebuah kenangan melintas di kepalanya setiap dia melewati berbagai tempat yang cukup bersejarah untuk Minseok.

Untung saja saat ini sekolah sudah sepi hanya ada beberapa murid yang berada di lantai dua entah sedang melakukan apa ini sudah pukul 4 sore dan memang seharusnya sekoal sudah sepi, kalau saja sekolah ini masih ramai mungkin para murid akan berpikir Minseok sudah gila atau sedang kerasukan makhluk astral penunggu 'Mansae Senior Hihgt School' karena sejak awal dia menyusuri koridor senyuman tak pernah luntur dari bibir manis Minseok.

Taman cukup luas yang berada di belakang gedung sekolah adalah tujuannya, setelah beberapa lamanya berjalan Minseok sampai di sana , ada satu pohon yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya pohon itu dulu belum terlalu besar tapi kini sudah semakin besar dan rindang hanya saja tingginya tetap sama seperti 10 tahun lalu saat dia masih berada di tingkat 1 SHS.

Minseok berjalan mendekat, menyandarkan punggung pada pohon besar itu seketika satu tetes air mata jatuh begitu saja dari mata indah nya. Minseok menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya kembali dia melakukan itu berulang kali berharap rasa sesak di dadanya segera pergi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku begitu merindukanmu Jongdae haruskah aku tetap diam bersikap egois pada diriku sendiri atau menjadi wanita jahat dan membuatmu melawan ibumu" Air mata Minseok kembali mengalir menjelajahi pipi gembulnya.

"Aku lelah selalu berpura-pura kuat di hadapan sahabat-sahabatku, aku selalu berkata aku baik-baik saja tapi sebenarnya tidak"

"Aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir, kau tau kan mereka sangat menyayangiku, tapi terus berpura-pura aku baik-baik sajapun bukan pilihan bagus" Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat mencoba menahan agar tidak ada isakan pilu yang akan terdengar sangat menyedihkan di telinganya sendiri.

"Jongdae, a..hiks aku merindukanmu" Minseok jatuh terduduk masih menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon, kedua kakinya dia tekut dan dipeluknya kuat-kuat.

"Ma.. hiks maafkan a..ku, aku masih sangat men.. hiks cintaimu " gumam Minseok lagi tersedu.

Minseok menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya, seperti anak kecil yang menangis setelah di marahi sang ibu, tangisannya terdengar memilukan membuat seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri di balik pohon mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu berjalan mendekat pada Minseok yang menangis sesenggukan, dia berlutut dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Minseok kedalam pelukannya.

Tubuh Minseok menegang saat dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya,

Dia tau tubuh siapa yang memeluknya

Dia tau telapak tangan siapa yang terus mengusap punggungnya

Dia tau dagu siapa yang menempel di pucuk kepalanya

Dia tau bibir siapa yang saat ini terus memberikan kecupan di pusuk kepalanya

Dia tau bau parfume ini.

Ini Jongdainya, Kim Jongdae yang dia sangat rindukan.

Tanpa melihat Jongdae, Minseok melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang lelaki yang sangat dia rindukan itu semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongdae dan tangisannya semakin menjadi bahkan kini raungan terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Minie, Maafkan karena ketidak berdayaanku" lirih Jongdae akhirnya setelah cukup lama membiarkan wanita yang sangat dia cintai setelah ibunya itu menangis dalam pelukannya.

"hiks...jangan meminta maaf padaku jika itu hanya akan membuatmu pergi lagi" suara minseok terdengar serak karena cukup lama dia menangis.

Minseok semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jongdae seolah takut jika dia mengendurkan sedikit saja pelukannya Jongdae akan menghilang.

"Heyy" Jongdae coba melepaskan pelukannya tapi lagi-lagi Minseok semaking mengeratkan pelukannya bahkan kini Jongdae merasakan sesak di dadanya. "Lepaskan dulu Minie, kita harus bicara" Bujuk jongdae lembut.

"Tidak mau, aku takut kau pergi lagi setidaknya ijinkan aku egois untuk kali ini saja"

Jongdae terkekeh, Minseok sudah berhenti menangis tapi karena suaranya yang serak setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu terdengar lucu bagi Jongdae.

"Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana , aku janji" Jongdae masih berusaha membujuk dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Minseok menurut dan melepaskan pelukannya, dia menengadah menatap wajah Jongdae yang sangat dia rindukan "Tetap di sini sebentar" ujar Minseok.

"Kau minta aku saharian di sinipun akan aku sanggupi" Jongdae duduk di samping kiri Minseok, Menggenggam tangan kecil Minseok sambil sesekali memberikan usapan lembut olah ibu jarinya.

"Apa kau sering datang kesini ?" Tanya Minseok menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Jongdae.

"Hm, jika aku merindukanmu aku datang ke sini" Jongdae menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau buatan yang berada sekitar sepuluh langkah di depan mereka .

"Jika kau merindukanku kenapa tidak menemuiku ?" Minseok menegakan kepalanya dan menatap Jongdae .

Jongdae balas menatap Minseok dan tersenyum "aku selalu datang padamu, kau saja yang tidak tahu"

Minseok menghela nafas pelan dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongdae "Kau curang, selalu saja begitu, dulu jika kita sedang bertengkar kau selalu bersikap seolah tidak ingin bertemu denganku, tapi tanpa sepengetahuanku kau selalu mengawasiku"

Senyuman manis terukir di wajah tampan Jongdae , mengingat seberapa konyolnya dia dulu.

"Minie" Panggil Jongdae lembut.

"Hm"

Jongdae semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Minseok "Aku harap kau mau menungguku"

Kerutan tipis tercetak di kening Minseok tanda dia tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Jongdae.

Melihat Minseok hanya diam Jongdae kembali berkata "Aku akan berusaha membujuk ibu untuk tidak melanjutkan pertunangan ini, aku akan meminta ibu untuk merestui kita" Jongdae mengecup punggung tangan Minseok yang sedari tadi dia genggam.

Minseok menghela nafas pelan lalu memandang Jongdae "Kau akan melawan ibumu ? Kau begitu sangat mencintai ibumu Dae, kau tidak akan mungkin menyakiti dia kan" tutur Minseok lembut mencoba untuk tidak terpancing atas rencana Jongdae, sebenarnya dia sudah sangat merasa senang dan ingin langsung menyetujui saja rencana Jongdae tapi dia tidak ingin egois.

"Aku memang sangat mencintai ibuku bahkan aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya, tapi tak ada kau di sisiku pun membuatku sulit bernafas dengan baik" Jongdae memandang Minseok penuh arti.

Minseok tersenyum mendengar apa yang Jongdae katakan sama seperti dirinya, Minseok juga merasakan apa yang Jongdae rasakan, tapi tetap saja dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati seorang ibu.

"Akupun begitu, tapi aku tetap tidak mau menyakiti hati ibumu walaupun aku masih belum mengerti apa yang membuat ibumu tidak menyukaiku aku mengerti apa yang dia lakukan adalah untuk kebaikan mu Dae" Suara Minseok terdengar sangat lembut dan ini adalah hal lain yang Jongdae sukai dari Minseok.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari Jongdae sebelum dia mengatakan "Sebenarnya ibu hanya membenci profesi mu"

Mata Minseok mengedip-ngedip lucu membuat Jongdae mau tidak mau mencubit kedua pipi Minseok dan Minseok cemberut atas rasa sakit dari kedua tangan jahil Jongdae.

Jongdae tersenyum dan memberikan usapan lembut di kedua pipi Minseok " Sebenarnya ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan ayahku" Jeda sebentar guna menyamankan posisinya lalu Jongdae melanjutkan "Dulu ayah berselingkuh dengan seorang desaigner yang membuat dia meninggalkan aku dan ibu, saat itu umurku masih 10 tahun, karena itulah ibuku berubah sikap saat kau menyebutkan profesimu"

"Kenapa kau tidak melarangku untuk menjadi desaigner, kau tau akan seperti ini kan?" tanya Minseok.

Jongdae mengangguk meng-iya-kan pendapat Minseok "Aku tidak ingin menghalangi mimpimu minie, ini juga mimpi kedua orang tuamu memiliki anak seorang desaigner hebat, lagi pula ibu harus tau dan mengerti bahwa tidak semua desaigner memiliki perangai buruk kan ?"

"Itu benar, tapi kita berpisah" gumam Minseok sendu.

"Aku akan membuat kita kembali bersama , percaya padaku kau hanya perlu menunggu" Jongdae menarik Minseok kedalam pelukannya.

"Tapi empat hari lagi kau akan bertunangan" Minseok balas memeluk Jongdae.

"Luhan saja yang sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah bisa batal begitu saja"

Minseok berdecak kesal"Itu kasusnya berbada, bodoh!"

"Sama saja intinya selagi belum ada ikrar janji di altar semuanya masih bisa berubah" Tegas Jongdae.

"Apa kau yakin ibumu akan mengeri ?"

"Kau hanya perlu bersabar dan percaya padaku, oke" Jongdae melepaskan pelukannya mengecup kening Minseok dan tersenyum penuh arti pada wanitanya mencoba meyakinkan Minseok agar Minseok mau percaya dan bersabar.

Minseok mengangguk lalu tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Jongdae "Aku percaya padamu" Gumamnya.

Jongdae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minseok, dia merasa bahagia akhirnya apa yang dia pendam selama ini bisa dia utarakan pada Minseok, lagi-lagi pohon besar yang tertanam di taman belakang sekolanya dulu menjadi saksi bisu kisah bahagianya bersama Minseok, Jongdae berjanji apapun yang terjadi Pohon besar ini akan dia jaga untuk tetap berdiri sampai dia menikah dengan Minseok, memilki anak-anak yang lucu bahkan mungkin sampai dia dan minseok memiliki cicit nantinya.

Jongdae terkekeh atas pemikirannya sendiri mimpinya benar-benar indah, dia berjanji akan mewujudkan itu, Jongdae sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena memberinya bidadari cantik seperti Minseok ke dalam hidupnya, Senyum terus terukir di wajah tampannya sampai sebuah_

Drrrttt Drrrtt

_getaran ponsel menyadarkan Jongdae dari lamunannya.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menggangu moment indahnya bersama Minseok Jongdae menggeser icon berwarna hijau pada ponselnya dan _

"YAK! KIM JONGDAE MUKA KOTAK MENYEBALKAN DIMANA KAU HAH !"

_Sebuah teriakan yang membuat Jongdae langsung melempar ponselnya terdengar bahkan sampai ketelinga Minseok.

 _Naga sialan.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Selamat sore bibi" Luhan berseru riang saat memasuki ruangan yang selama satu minggu ini rutin dia kunjungi di waktu sore setelah jam jaganya berakhir.

Luhan hanya mampu meringis dan tersenyum canggung saat mendapati expresi tidak menyenangkan dari si penghuni kamar, Luhan tahu pasiennya yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya dalam waktu satu minggu ini sedang merasa kesal pada Luhan karena di hari ini baru sore hari dia sempat berkunjung, terlebih Luhan tida sempat memberi kabar langsung dan hanya menitipkan pesan pada Kyungsoo yang sementara menggantikannya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap Jaejoong.

Luhan berjalan mendekat, memberikan pelukan pada Jaejoong dan mencium pipi kiri wanita itu "Maaf Bi aku terlambat" Luhan tersenyum sangat manis mencoba merayu Jaejoong agar tidak lagi marah padanya.

Luhan mengehela nafas pelan saat tidak mendapatkan respon sama sekali, Jaejoong hanya memandangi Luhan tanpa exspresi.

"Bibi ayolah jangan seperti ini" Luhan mencoba merayu lagi dengan rengekan seperti anak kecil yang membuat Jaejoong mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi Luhan yang mengembung. Dan kembali memilih diam.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya" Luhan duduk di sisi ranjang dan berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam kedua tangan wanita paruh baya itu "aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku, hari ini aku memang bertukar jadwal dengan Dokter Residen Lee Gikwang aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat, dan maaf juga karena tidak mengabari Bibi langsung" Luhan menjelaskan dengan nada suaranya yang lembut.

Jaejoong mengernyit heran, bukan karena nada suara Luhan yang sangat lembut melainkan ada sorot kesedihan di mata gadis itu, Jaejoong adalah seorang wanita yang sangat peka jadi dia mengakhiri acara ngambeknya dan memilih untuk menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya "Ada apa, apa sesuatu terjadi ?" tanya Jaejoong lembut disertai usapan halus di punggung Luhan.

Luhan membiarkan Wanita paruh baya itu memeluknya, sejujurnya Luhan sangat membutuhkan pelukan seorang ibu saat ini.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan"Hari ini, hari peringatan meninggalnya kedua orang tuaku" Jawab Luhan lirih.

Jaejoong diam menunggu Luhan untuk kembali bercerita.

"Aku hanya sedang merindukan mereka Bi, ini sudah tahun ke tujuh tapi aku masih selalu merindukan mereka" Satu bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Luhan tidak ada isakan yang Luhan keluarkan, tapi Jaejoong tahu Luhan menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Wajar jika kau merindukan mereka, mereka orang tua mu nak sudah sepatutnya kau selalu merindukan mereka" Jaejoong mempererat pelukannya pada Luhan dan sesekali memberikan kecupan pada pucuk kepala gadis itu mencoba memberikan sedikit ketenangan, dan itu berhasil.

Tangisan Luhan pecah, bahunya melemas seperti sebuah beban lepas begitu saja saat mendapatkan pelukan erat dari Jaejoong, dia merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukan Jaejoong, siapapu yang menjadi anak wanita ini dia sangat beruntung memiliki seorang ibu seperti Jaejoong, sayangnya anak tidak tahu diri itu selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri di bandingkan menemani ibunya yang harus mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit, Luhan merasa sedikit kesal dan ingin memarahi anak itu tapi Luhan tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya. Karena dia selalu datang saat Luhan tidak ada.

.

Setelah cukup tenang, Luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jaejoong sebuah senyuman dan gumaman 'Terimakasih' dia berikan pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di kedua pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, Jaejoong sudah terbebas dari selang infus karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di rumah sakit.

"Bibi sudah akan pulang ?" Tanya Luhan saat menyadari Jaejoong sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit lagi.

"iyaa, dan aku sengaja menunggumu untuk bertemu sebelum aku pulang" Jaejoong terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Sepertinya Bibi bahagia sekali akan meninggalkan ku" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya berpura-pura kesal.

Jaejoong Terkekeh melihat kelakuan Luhan yang seperti anak kecil "Ya Tuhan, melihat kelakuanmu seperti ini aku tidak percaya umurmu 25tahun" Jaejoong mencubit gemas kedua pipi Luhan.

"Aww, bibi sakit!" Luhan berseru sebal, kedua tangannya terangkat mengusap kedua pipinya yang memerah

Jaejoong tersenyum geli, Luhan benar-benar menggemaskan di matanya "Jangan cemberut seperti itu, kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja ?"

"Waahhh Bibi akan menculikku dan membuatku menjadi tawanan yah, Oh tidak jangan lakukan itu Bi" Luhan mundur sedikit memeluk dirinya sendiri berpura-pura waspada.

PLAK

Sebuah pukulan gratis di pahanya Luhan dapatkan yang membuat Luhan mengaduh dan mengusap paha mulusnya yang malang, walaupun itu terbungkus celan bahan yang cukup tebal tapi pukulan Jaejoong lumayan juga.

"Iya kau benar aku akan menculikmu, menawanmu, dan menjadikanmu babu di rumahku, oh bila perlu aku akan mengikatmu" Ujar Jaejoong memelototi Luhan.

Luhan bergidik ngeri "Bibi menyeramkan, itu sadis sekali ngomong-ngomong"

"Dia bahkan bisa lebih sadis dari itu, Luhan" Sebuah suara husky khas pria dewasa mengintrupsi kegiatan pembicaraan kedua wanita beda generasi itu.

Luhan dan Jajoong menoleh kearah pintu masuk, seorang Pria paruh baya dengan setelan formal berdiri gagah di sana dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celananya.

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya, dia terlihat bingung karena tidak mengenali pria yang saat ini mulai mendekat ke arah mereka berdua, berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat senang dengan kedatangan orang itu.

Pria itu mendekat pada Jaejoong dan langsung memberikan kecupan di kening wanita paruh baya itu, Luhan hanya bisa memandangi mereka dengan expresi kebingungan.

Mengerti akan kebingungan Luhan Jaejoongpun angkat suara "Luhan kenalkan dia suamiku, Oh Yunho"

Seperti mendapatkan sengatan listrik Luhan refleks turun dari ranjang, berdiri tegak dan memperkenalkan diri pada Yunho "Hallo, perkenalkan saya Xi Luhan Dokter Residen yang menangani pemulihan istri anda, maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya" Luhan beberapa kali membungkuk, dia benar-benar merasa malu bagaimana bisa dia melupakan wajah pebisnis sukses yang selalu nangkri di halaman depan majalah bisnis yang selalu Zitao bawa saat mereka berkumpul padahal baru 2 hari lalu Luhan membaca artikel tentang pria ini.

Jaejoong terkiki geli melihat prilaku Luhan yang kelewat sopan itu, bahkan Yunho harus berusaha kuat untuk tidak ikut tertawa seperti istrinya.

 _Benar apa yang dikatakan istriku, gadis ini sangat lucu_ Yunho Membatin

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku sudah mengenalmu, yaa walaupun tidak secara langsung kau tau istriku selalu menceritakan tentangmu" Yunho duduk mengambil tempan di samping istrinya.

Luhan memandangi Yunho insten _"tatapan mata itu , aku seperti mengenalnya"_

"Hey hey jangan pandangi suamiku seperti itu Luhan, jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya" Jaejoong mengibaskan telapak tangannya di hadapan mata Luhan mencoba menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

Luhan mengerjap lucu kemudian tersenyum canggung "Maaf bi, aku hanya sedikit terpesona saja suamimu ini lebih tampan di lihat secara langsung di bandingkan di majalah atau layar televisi" Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat expresi wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat kesal.

Yunho terkekeh saat mendapati wajah cemberut istrinya "Aku memang tampan Luhan, banyak yang mengatakan itu" Yunho menimpali membuat istrinya semakin kesal karena cemburu adalah kesenangannya.

Jaejoonng mendelik kesal , Suaminya ini benar-benar.

"Hahaha, bibi tenang saja aku tidak suka pria berumur ngomong-ngomong" Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan seolah berbisik yang masih jelas di dengar Yunho.

Bukannya marah Yunho tertawa mendengar penuturan Luhan begitupun dengan Jaejoong, Ruangan yang biasanya sepi kini di dominasi dengan tawa ketiga orang itu.

Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya saat mengingat sesuatu, menatap tajam suaminya lalu bertanya "Di mana anak itu ?" terdengar sedikit nada kesal di sana.

Yunho berdehem guna menormalkan suaranya yang sedari tadi terus tertawa saling melempar lelucon konyol dengan Luhan, Luhan memiliki selera humor yang tinggi begitupun dengan Yunho jadi mereka langsung bisa akrab bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Mungkin dia masih dalam perjalanan" Jawab Yunho lembut mengusap pelan punggung sang istri.

"Apa dia datang dengan wanita itu ?" Nada suara Jaejoong masih terdengar ketus.

Luhan hanya mampu diam memperhatikan interaksi antara Yunho dan Jaejoong dia sama sekali tidak tau siapa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan.

 _Mungkin Anaknya_ Pikir Luhan

Saat Luhan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri pintu kamar yang berada di belakang Luhan terbuka menampilkan dua manusia berbeda gender.

"Masih ingat punya wanita tua yang harus kau jemput di sini ?" Sinis Jaejoong pada laki-laki yang baru saja datang dan mendekat padanya

"Jutek sekali, Jangan marah seperti itu nona kau terlihat semakin cantik jadinya" laki-laki itu berujar lembut masih belum menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Jaejoong mendecih sebal "Aku ini ibumu, berhenti memanggilku nona anak kurang ajar" Jaejoong menarik lelaki itu untuk dia peluk, seberapa sebalnya dia pada anak laki-lakinya itu akan terkalahkan dengan sejuta cinta yang dia miliki untuk putra tunggalnya.

Mata jaejoong terpejam menikmati pelukan yang beberapa hari ini tidak dia rasakan sudah dua hari putranya sibuk dan tidak bisa mengunjunginya di rumah sakit, walaupun putranya itu selalu datang saat matahari tenggelam tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu.

Saat Jaejoong membuka matanya, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Luhan yang masih diam mematung sedikit heran karena mata Luhan sama sekali tak berkedip. _Sebegitu tampan putranya kah?_

Pelukan Jaejoong lepaskan"Ada seseorang yang ingin ibu kenalkan padamu" Tutur Jaejoong antusias dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kehadiran wanita lainnya yang datang bersama putranya tadi.

Yunho terkekeh melihat keantusiasan istrinya yang berlebihan ini.

"Siapa ?"

"Seseorang yang selalu menemaniku saat kau dan ayahmu sibuk, aku pernah menceritakannya padamu , ingat ?"

Lelaki itu mengernyit mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang ibunya katakan "Ahh, dokter residen yang ibu bilang imut itu"

Luhan yang mendengar kata 'imut' kembali di sematkan padanya merengut sebal. Melihat Luhan yang cemberut Jaejoong tertawa, membuat putranya menoleh kebelakang dan iris matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan mata rusa milik Luhan. "Luhan ?"

Mengontrol keterkejutannya, Luhan tersenyum pada lelaki itu "Ternyata benar kau, aku pikir hanya mirip saja"

"Kau mengenalnya Sehun ?" Tanya Jaejoong yang langsung berhenti dari acara tertawanya saat mendengar Putranya menyebut nama Luhan.

"Dia yang membuat pelipis anak mu ini terluka" Sehun bersedekap menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menuduh, _sedikit mengerjai Luhan tidak Sehun_

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak sekarang "Maaf Bi aku tidak sengaja waktu itu" lirih Luhan kepalanya menunduk dalam tidak berani menatap Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Juga Sehun yang menurutnya sama-sama memiliki mata tajam.

Sedangkan ketiga orang itu mati-matian menahan tawa saat melihat Luhan yang ketakutan, berlebiha sebenarnya, Luhan tidak perlu setakut itu.

Menyadari jaejoong tak menanggapi permintaan maafnya Luhan yang penasaran menengadah menatap Jaejoong, Yunho, dan terakhir pada Sehun yang menaikan sebelah alisnya dan _

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA"

_tawa mereka bertiga pecah melihat expresi Luhan yang kebingungan,seperti anak yang hilang di tengah karnaval , itu lucu sekali.

"YAK! Kalian mengerjaiku" Teriak Luhan kesal, bibirnya mengerucut, kedua tangannya dia lipat di depan dada dan menatap ketiga orang itu tajam , yang malah terlihat imut di mata ketiganya kecuali wanita yang tadi datang bersama Sehun , dia diam saja tapi menatap benci pada Luhan yang menjadi objek kejailan keluarga Oh itu.

"Menyebalkan sekali" Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya karena malu.

Tidak anaknya tidak ibu dan ayahnya mereka satu keluarga sepertinya memiliki kejahilan yang luar biasa besar, dan Luhan patut waspada untuk itu.

"Ekhem" Suara deheman menginterupsi acara tertawa keluarga Oh dan mengalihkan rasa malu Luhan.

Itu Wanita yang tadi datang bersama Sehun.

.

.

.

"Bukankah besok hari pertunangan Jongdae ?" tanya Zitao setelah duduk di samping Baekhyun dengan satu cup americano yang dia letakan di atas meja.

Saat ini Zitao, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Yixing, Baekhyun dan juga Luhan sedang berkumpul di cafe milik Yixing , mereka menempati satu meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan dekat dengan jendela yang mengarah langsung ke area parkir yang berada di samping cafe Yixing.

Temtap itu berbeda dengan tempat duduk lainnya, jika meja lain memiliki kursi yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukuran sebatas pinggul orang dewasa, maka tempat yang di khususkan untuk mereka ini di lingkari Sofa yang bisa di duduki untuk dua belas orang.

Tempat itu memang sengaja Yixing sediakan untuk jadwal kumpul mingguan mereka.

Luhan yang baru 5 menit lalu bergabung setelah memastikan Jaejoong pulang dari rumah sakit dan sedikit berdebat mengenai Luhan yang setiap minggu harus mengunjunginya di rumah, wanita itu benar-benar tidak melepaskan Luhan , bahkan Jaejoong mengancam tidak akan pernah melakukan check up jika Luhan tidak mau datang di akhir minggu untuk menemui Jaejoong, yang dengan terpaksa Luhan setujui, tidak sepenuhnya terpaksa karena toh dia akan sering bertemu Sehun nantinya, walaupun satu fakta yang sedikit mengusik hati Luhan bahwa Wanita yang datang bersama Sehun adalah kekasih pria itu. Luhan tetap merasa senang.

Luhan memang terkejut tapi dia tidak ambil pusing, mereka baru kenal dan mungkin mereka bertemu hanya untuk berteman. Well tidak ada yang tau kedepannya akan seperti apa ?

Mendengar pertanyaan Zitao mengenai pertunangan Jongdae yang langsung membuat Minseok murung, Luhan seperti mengingat sesuatu pertunangan Jongdae bertepatan dengan_

"ASTAGA, besok juga hari pernikahan Minho dengan wanita itu" Luhan memekik kencang saat mengingat besok adalah hari pernikahan mantan tunangannya, membuat kelima sahabat Luhan kaget bahkan Baekhyun hampir menyemburkan kembali milk shake yang baru masuk kemulutnya.

Luhan tidak merasa keberatan atau apapun, perasaan itu sudah dia tinggalkan dan di buangnya jauh-jauh hanya saja Minho tau bahwa Luhan akan datang dan itu gara-gara Sehun.

" _Sehun" gumam Luhan dalam hati._

Benar! apa pria itu ingat akan apa yang dulu dikatakannya pada Minho , dia berjanji akan datang menemani Luhan tapi bahkan tadi saat mereka bertemu untuk yang ketiga kalinya Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun.

" _Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini" teriak Luhan dalam hatinya._

Pikiran Luhan masih melayang-layang di udara, tak memperdulikan kelima sahabatnya yang mengernyit heran melihat tingkah Luhan yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.TBC

.

.

.

Hey hey hey Happyly kembali

Makin gajekah cerita ini, ohh ini masih belum banyak interaksi antara Luhan sama Sehun, mungkin terkesan bertele-tele tapi memang jalan ceritanya aku buat kayak gini, next chap baru banyak moment HUNHAN nya, dan di setiap chap aku bakal selipin OTP2 lain, walau nyelip tapi nyambung buat kelanjutan ceritanya jadi mohon dimengerti .

Maafkan baru update, well bikin cerita fiksi dengan bahasa semi-formal sangat amat sulit.

Aku masih dalam tahap belaja dan ini FF pertamaku, aku bener-bener berterimakasih sama kalian yang udah resfact sama hasil dari otak kecilku. Dan untuk kalian yang udah revew, follow, dan favoritin cerita ini aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih, dukungan kalian berharga banget buat kelanjutan cerita ini.

Dan untuk para author senior para sunbae-sunbae tercinta, mohon bantuaannya silahkan di kritik dan berikan sarannya, ohh untuk kalian juga para pembaca jangan lupa revew nya.

Maaf juga aku belum bisa bales komentar kalian satu-satu mungkin next time

Sarangheeeeeeeeeee

Terimakasih Terimakasih

happyly2810 ini id IG yang sempat dan minat silahkan di follow, untuk spoiler dan info lainnya aku update di IG nantinya.

Sekian ngocehnya bye bye . . .


End file.
